Villainous: Reform School
by InGodzHandz
Summary: 14-year-old Melanie de la Muerte is the daughter of two of the Black Hat Organization's most notorious villains. She is also a member of an underground organization of ninja nuns who help people in secret. But when her secret is revealed, she is brought to Black Hat and sentenced to "re-education." How will the BH Organization deal with a hero? Will Melanie endure or give in?
1. Chapter 1

It all started the night before.

Melanie de la Muerte was riding home in her limo after eating dinner with her friends. The 14-year-old was sitting in the backseat watching 505's newest Let's Play video when she saw a flash of green light coming from a convenience store just ahead.

Melanie stopped the stream and rolled down the window. Her long dark brown hair held back by her purple headband flowed in the wind as the limo drove past the convenience store.

A gang of punk thieves had blasted through the front door with a green laser and were now inside threatening the person behind the counter.

Melanie's brown eyes narrowed in determination and her light brown skin shimmered in anticipation. She knew what she had to do.

"Excuse me, Mr. Ochocinco," Melanie said rolling down the window between her and the driver. "Could we turn around and stop at that convenience store?"

"Why?" the minion in a black-hooded robe and a white, glowing skeletal mask replied.

"Uh, I really need to get some more lip balm," Melanie replied in half-truth.

"Oh, not to worry," the minion replied using his magic to conjure some lip balm in front of the teen's face. "Here you go, miss."

"Thanks," Melanie said searching for another excuse. "But I'm really thirsty! Like I could die right now! Could you just turn around and let me get something from that store?"

The minion opened the cooler up front and tossed a bottle of water back to his teenage passenger.

"Oh, thank you," Melanie said with a sigh.

She really didn't like lying. It was an anomaly in her family of Black Hat Organization-certified supervillains, just one of the differences she had to hide from them, but she never liked having to do it.

However, this was an emergency. The people in the convenience store needed help, and she was the only nun-ja around to help.

So, Melanie sighed again and settled with another half-truth.

"I really didn't want to have to say this, but…" Melanie said to her driver. "IT'S THAT TIME OF THE MONTH AGAIN!"

The minion screamed in terror and made the sharpest U-Turn he had ever made in his entire life, turning around just in time to avoid the oncoming traffic behind him and in front of him before he pulled into the parking lot in front of the convenience store.

Melanie dashed out of the limo as soon as it was placed in park and yelled, "Merci, Senior Ochocinco!"

Melanie entered the shop and quickly hid herself behind the shelves out of sight of the punk-clad villains.

Melanie quickly shot out a message to her group's chat on her phone and prayed for what she was going to do.

"Oh, Father, this is my first time going it alone," Melanie prayed peaking around the side of the aisle. "Please be with me so I don't screw this up for that guy behind the counter or for myself…"

"Hurry up, you old geezer!" the head of the 80's-styled punks yelled in a British accent at the old man who was opening up a safe of some kind. "We don't have all night!"

Melanie felt Divine Justice and Anger grow inside her giving her strength.

"Okay, let's do this," Melanie whispered to herself as she held her hands together in prayer. "Lord, give me the strength."

A Divine Light shined on her as she instantly began to change and the song "Shine" by Collective Souls began playing out of nowhere causing the punks to look around in confusion.

Melanie flew upwards revealing her nun-ja garb, all black except for the cloth on her forehead and over her mouth.

Her black Grim Reaper wings emerged from her back and she flew right behind the punks while telepathically causing the lights to flicker causing the punks to look around fearfully.

"Hey!" one of the punks yelled finally spotting her. "Who the heck are you?"

Melanie clapped her hands together, and summoned her scythe with a holy cross etched into the blade.

"It's a Grim Reaper!" another punk yelled.

"No, you blithering idiot, it's a nun-ja!" the leader yelled. "I know these little ladies. They have divine strength, but they're still only human. We can handle the likes of her. Get her out of the way!"

Melanie winked and activated her invisibility before the first punk could lunge at her.

Melanie made her move. She stomped her scythe on the ground causing all the punk minions to have visions of the spiritual plain.

"What the -?" the punk leader asked confusedly before Melanie stomped her scythe on the floor again and caused him to see the spiritual plain as well.

The punks all began to panic, especially the leader.

"What did you do?!" the punk leader demanded. "How are you doing this? I've never seen a nun-ja with this type of power! Who are you?!"

Melanie really wanted to reply with something cool and snarky like one of the heroes from the comic books or from everyday life would, but like their ninja counterparts, a nun-ja had to be silent.

So, Melanie responded with a cool smirk no one could see under her mask as she raised her scythe again and cut open a portal in the air letting in heavenly light on the frightened, guilty villains.

As the song's chorus played, the punks had their souls inundated with heavenly light. Just like all other mortals who saw the Almighty's light uncensored, they screamed in terror. The more their minds encountered Eternity the more they lost their strength and fainted at the wondrous sight.

Melanie smiled as the men dropped like flies. The punks weren't dead. Far from it. They had seen a vision of the Eternal and received a divine revelation that most wouldn't see until their time had come. That vision was enough for most people to renounce evil for good once they came to. These guys would most likely be among that number.

For wicked people to be moved by divine justice and turn to God's mercy was the ultimate goal of every nun-ja. That was one of the first things Melanie learned when she joined the underground organization at her Catholic junior and high school.

As ninjas, they lurked in the shadows ready to protect the innocent from their oppressors at a moment's notice and disappear and disappear just as quickly. As nuns, they were ready to offer mercy and prayer to all those who needed it. As a Reaper-saint-human hybrid, Melanie could offer more of both.

When she thought they were all out, Melanie allowed the portal to shut and returned her vision back to the earthly plain. She smiled in satisfaction as she walked past the unconscious bodies and leaped on top of the convenience store counter so that she could speak to the startled cashier for herself.

"Sir, have you called the police?" Melanie asked.

"Yes…" the frightened cashier managed to get out. "I activated the silent alarm. They should be here at any time. Who are you? Are you a nun-ja?"

Melanie smiled, laid her hand comfortingly on the man's shoulder, and said, "A good deed isn't as good if it's done for attention. A good deed is seen by the eyes of God. That is enough. I'm a Sister of the Divine Order. That's all you need to know. Have a good evening."

Melanie hopped off the counter and began walking to the door excited to tell her other Sisters about her first mission alone.

Unfortunately, before she could take three steps away, she felt a sweaty hand on her ankle. Melanie quickly turned her head to see the punk leader barely conscious and grabbing onto her ankle.

"You monster!" the punk leader yelled. "What the hell did ya do to us?! We have seen God! How are we still alive?! What are you?! I need answers!"

Melanie's eyes flashed in a panic. No person had ever stayed awake through their revelation.

"Let go of my foot now," Melanie said trying to hide her nerves and pull her foot out of his grip.

"Not until I get some answers, ya tart!" the punk leader yelled.

"Let go of me!" Melanie yelled unleashing her reaper wings.

"NO!" the punk leader screamed as he used the last of his strength to grab onto her hood before she took off.

Melanie's strong reaper wings gave her the torque she needed to flip her attacker off her back and onto the floor in front of her just as the sound of sirens were growing nearer, but the punk managed to hold onto her hood and rip it off in the process completely revealing her head and her face.

"Huh?" the punk leader asked tilting his head in recognition. "Aren't ya Santa Muerte and that Reaper lady's kid?"

Melanie's heart sank in terror as she flew up into the air, summoned her scythe, and yelled, "I turn you over to His judgement!"

Melanie then cut another portal shining bright heavenly light right into the eyes of the punk boss.

The punk boss had the presence of mind to press a button on his watch before the light overwhelmed him and he began screaming in terror.

Melanie quickly flew out of the store and dashed back into her limo.

"Oh, thank God," Mr. Ochocinco said in relief before he turned on the limo's jet feature and just managed to blast out of the parking lot before the police pulled into the parking lot. "You need to be more careful, Miss Muerte. There was a hero battle going on in there! You could've been caught in the middle of it!"

Having already transformed back into the black 505 t-shirt, green jean shorts, white socks, white high tops, and red sports blazer than made up her outfit, Melanie sat back in her seat and said, "I'm sorry. I should have been more vigilant. We don't have to tell my parents or my sisters about this."

"Oh, thank you, Melanie!" Mr. Ochocinco cried out joyfully. "I mean, Miss Muerte…"

"You know you can call me Melanie," Melanie said trying her best to cover up her anxiety.

"Oh, right," Mr. Ochocinco responded. "I'm just so grateful. You're such a little saint. Do you want me to take you out for a treat or anything?"

"Uh, no thanks," Melanie responded her phone out of the beige knapsack she used as a purse. "I'm tired. I'd just like to go home."

"Of course, miss…uh, Melanie, right away," Mr. Ochocinco said setting his coordinates for home and resuming listening to his music while Melanie opened her nun-ja group's text chat and began telling her group what had just happened.

Meanwhile, back at the convenience store, the punk minions were being carted into the backs of waiting ambulances. They were all catatonic from their visions and mumbling only prayers of repentance.

The only one who remained conscious was the punk boss who was placed in the back of a police car to be brought in for questioning. Besides expressing mild frustration over the repentance of his former colleagues, he betrayed no other emotion. He wasn't worried. He knew help was on the way.

As the police car was driving to the station separate from the line of ambulances on their way to the hospital, the punk boss's help came.

A red jet flew above the police car and set its dematerialization ray on the police car below.

In a flash, the punk boss disappeared from the back of the car and appeared in the jet. Before the cop driving the car could figure out what had happened, the aircraft flew away and the punk boss was standing in the aircraft in the presence of Dr. Flug.

"Took ya long enough," the punk boss said as 505 walked over with handcuff keys.

"Good to see you too, Wesley," Flug replied sarcastically as Wesley snatched the keys away from 505 who timidly scampered away in response. "Thanks for using our services. Where are the others?"

"That little nun-ja brat blew their minds straight to heaven," Wesley replied unlocking his handcuffs and allowing the handcuffs to drop to the floor as he ran his fingers through his blue mohawk. "Almost did the same to me. I reckon they'll be joinin' the church by the time they come out of their heavenly visions…"

"That's an interesting development," Flug interrupted as he plugged in the coordinates for their home base. "None of these girls have displayed that kind of power before. Black Hat will want to know about this…"

"Not as much as he'll want to know about this," Wesley interrupted with a deadly smirk that prompted Flug to give him his full attention. "I tore off her mask and saw the girl's face. I know who the little brat is. She's the daughter of one of our own…"

"WHAT?!" Flug replied in shock. "WHO?!"

Meanwhile, Melanie was sitting in the back of her car looking at all the text messages from her sisters, the head nuns, and her sensei, Sister Lucy de Freitas.

Her sisters and the head nuns were reassuring and encouraging, but her sensei told her the unthinkable. She would have to stay on her guard and be ready to run because her own parents would most likely take her to see Black Hat.

Melanie couldn't believe it. She had always been warned of this possible event, but it never felt like this could happen to her.

Melanie started curling up into a ball and silently shedding tears when Sensei Lucy sent her a separate message on the chat.

"Melanie, I'm coming to get you," Sensei Lucy typed. "Pretend you're getting ready for bed so that no one suspects anything. Then, prepare your emergency supplies and leave your note for your family. If I'm not there by the time you get ready, go to sleep and I will come wake you. My sensei gave me these instructions when it was time for me to flee from my evil family, so now, I will do the same for you. Whatever happens. Pray for strength and stand strong. You are not alone. ?"

Melanie smiled at her phone and wiped the tears from her face just as her driver landed the car in front of the front door to her gigantic gothic-styled mansion.

"We're home, Melanie," Ochocinco said. "Hop on out."

Melanie looked at her driver and said with a heavy heart, "Thank you for picking me up and taking care of me. You've always been my favorite driver."

Ochocinco smiled happily and said, "Awww, that just made my night. You're my favorite passenger. You're much sweeter than the rest of them. Don't ever change."

Melanie gave a smirk of determination as she grabbed her knapsack, opened the limo door, and replied, "Don't worry. I won't. Have a good night."

Melanie hopped out of the car, slammed the door shut behind her, unleashed her wings, turned into her invisible spirit mode, and flew up to her room without saying another word.

The window to Melanie's room was unlocked as usual. It was on the fourth floor where no one could reach it from the ground and every thief was indebted to her father Santa Muerte, so she never bothered with it.

Melanie pushed open the window and shut it behind her very quickly.

Then after taking a deep breath, she immediately got to work. Melanie pulled out her giant duffel bag she used for going to camp a few times when she was younger and started filling it with everything the nun-ja sisters instructed them to in case of emergencies except for the toiletries she had yet to use.

Melanie looked at her packed bag and smiled sadly. So far. So good. But if everything went well that night, she could possibly never see her parents and her three other sisters ever again.

Melanie always knew that by choosing a higher calling she would be going against her supervillain family literally for good, but she never thought this day would come so soon…

A few tears fell down Melanie's cheeks. She quickly read more encouraging messages from her nun-ja sisters as she headed into the shower of her personal bathroom to keep herself going. Losing one father and family didn't mean she was losing another.

Melanie brushed her teeth and hopped into the shower while she waited for her sensei. She plugged in her phone next to the sink and listened to the Latin chorale music of the ancient nun-ja sisters to calm herself down enough to pray.

The music calmed Melanie's mind to the point where she was able to connect with her Divine Father and receive all the peace she needed as she prepared herself for her new life.

Eventually, Melanie finished her shower, pulled on her white bathrobe, brushed her hair, wrapped her hair in a towel to help it dry off faster, and gathered the rest of her toiletries into the plastic bags she kept under her sink for the sake of convenience.

Again. So far. So good. Melanie didn't hear a ping on her phone or any commotion coming from her room whatsoever.

Perhaps the punk boss she fought never got a chance to contact Black Hat. Maybe the divine visions she helped induce filled his sinful mind up so quickly that he forgot all about it.

Melanie prayed for that and over numerous other possible solutions to her problem as she walked to her bathroom door with her toiletries in plastic backs bulging in her pocket. She was scared but felt calm from the Inner Peace that passed all comprehension.

But unfortunately, Melanie opened her door…

"MELANIE!" a ghostly-white woman with black eye lids, black lips, and a black nose and long black hair with silver streaks that flowed around her with a supernatural force yelled with supernatural force and a French accent. "WHAT IS GOING ON?! YOUR FATHER AND I JUST RECEIVED A CALL FROM THE BLACK HAT ORGANIZATION! WE HAVE TO MEET WITH BLACK HAT IMMEDIATELY!"

The woman's white-blue eyes wandered over to the large duffel bag on Melanie's bed, and she added fearfully, "WERE YOU TRYING TO RUN AWAY FROM US? WHAT IS GOING ON?!"

"Young lady," a slightly overweight man with tan skin, dark brown hair, brown eyes, and facial features that more closely resembled Melanie's said with a slight Mexican accent. "You need to tell us everything right now."

Melanie's heart sank as she quickly tapped out a message to her sensei and started talking…


	2. Chapter 2

Early the next morning, Dr. Flug and Dementia were in Black Hat's office waiting for the arrival of Melanie and her family.

Flug was setting up a powerpoint while Dementia was struggling to stay in her chair in violent anticipation of the little traitor.

"Oh, when will she get here?" Dementia said crawling around her chair impatiently. "I can't wait until I get that girl…Wait, what's her name again?"

Flug rolled his eyes impatiently and said, "Melanie. And you can't kill her. Her family's too important…"

"Why?" Dementia asked.

Flug sighed and said while turning on the overhead projector for the umpteenth time, "Fine. Let me explain it to you…again…"

Flug pulled down a white screen as a family portrait of Melanie and her family came into view.

"This is…" Flug began before being unexpectedly shoved out of the way by his boss.

"No, let me explain this, so we all understand the first time," Black Hat said pulling another reel of film out of his eyelid, pushing aside the first projector, conjuring a new one, setting it up, and gesturing his cane at the projection on the white screen.

"Yes, Senior Black Hat," Dementia said giving him her full attention as Flug got to his seat and rolled his eyes.

"The girl in question is Melanie de la Muerte," Black Hat began gesturing his cane towards all the corresponding characters and telepathically making the slides change at the appropriate times. "She is the third born daughter of her parents Senior Santa Muerte and La Faucheuse. Her parents come from very prestigious families that have served our organization for generations.

"Her father is the only child of Santa Muerte, the dark matron saint of criminals. Santa Muerte started out as a poor single mother struggling to feed her son after the death of her husband, but she grew into a powerful witch who made deals with dark forces to gain powers that allowed her to be a godmother to the criminals in her village and the villages beyond. Now, thanks in part to our organization, her operation has expanded immensely. She is worshiped all over Mexico and the southwest United States as the matron saint of criminals who offer her money, resources, and loyalty in exchange for her healing and protection for their missions…"

"Oooh," Dementia said marveling at the photograph of Black Hat with Santa Muerte and her son. "She looks scary…"

"Indeed," Black Hat said changing the slides. "Her son, Carlos de la Muerte, is her second-in-command. In the 1980s, he attended a university with Blanche La Faucheuse. Her family name in English means the Reaper. That's because Faucheuse comes from a long family line of grim reaper-human hybrids.

"About 300 years ago, a grim reaper fell from grace and was banished to earth. He found himself in France in the company of a young woman who was a thief on the streets. They, of course, fell in love, got married, and worked together as a thief duo robbing the wealthy of France. But after a while, as their family grew, their aspirations went bigger. With the help of our organization, they expanded their operations to become a family-run network of spies and assassins who have played a hand in multiple historical events over France's history. Since then, their operation has expanded and their many children passed down the original reaper's abilities to all their descendants.

"Senior Santa Muerte and Blanche La Faucheuse met in college. They, of course, fell in love and got married after their college graduation joining their family businesses together in a large merger…"

"So," Dementia interrupted. "What you're saying is that a supernatural entity and a human can be together!"

Dementia floated around the room in a cloud of happiness while Black Hat sighed and continued ignoring her antics as the slide show kept continued to reveal a young woman who heavily resembled her grandmother Santa Muerte, "The oldest daughter is Iliana, age 27. What she lacks in Reaper abilities she makes up for in her business and witchcraft skills. She works directly under her father in the chain-of-command of Santa Muerte. She is cunning, tactful, manipulative, witty, and ruthless. She is set to inherit the Santa Muerte role after her grandmother retires. Iliana is a rising star and a competent young villain to be watched…"

Dementia gasped and fell back into her seat angry at the praise Black Hat was giving this woman.

Black Hat changed the slide to a photograph of a younger woman holding a scythe who looked almost exactly like her Reaper mother except for her completely black hair and said, "The second-born daughter is Lunet, age 21. She's the most talented Reaper out of all her sisters. She's silent, intelligent, swift, strong, and focused, the perfect weapon for political espionage. She is currently on her summer break from the university she attends in France, but she's expected to begin her apprenticeship under her mother as soon as she graduates."

"And she also writes really good poetry on her online blog," Flug said while Dementia sat still grimacing at Lunet's beauty as well.

"Indeed. The youngest is Dita, age 8," Black Hat said changing the slide to a photograph of a young girl with very short black hair trying to set a fire with a magnifying glass. "She's…"

Dementia squealed at the top of her lungs and hopped up and down in her chair interrupting Black Hat, "OOOOOOoooooooh, I remember her! We played in Flug's lab at the party! She was so much fun! She's my favorite! Is she coming today?!"

"Hopefully not," Flug interrupted. "I still have scars from last time…"

"SILENCE!" Black Hat yelled in frustration. "As I was saying, she is a clever and mischievous child with demonstrated magical abilities as both a witch and a Reaper hybrid. She's wild, energetic, and hard to control around people. She has already developed wicked tendencies, unlike her sister…"

Black Hat changed to the final slide which was a picture of the traitor in question at their organization's party looking bored and disinterested with her headphones in and said, "This troublemaker is Melanie, age 14. From what her parents have told me, she is gifted as a Reaper though not at Lunet's level, studious in school though not always at the top of the class, skilled in various creative pursuits, outgoing with her circle of friends, emotionally-independent, outspoken at times, argumentative at others, but mostly apathetic towards her family's business. Not too different from any other teenager. The girl had proven to be an underachieving black sheep in such a talented and ambitious family until last night."

The slideshow reel ended and disappeared as Black Hat continued, "Last night, around 9 pm our time, Melanie de la Muerte was unmasked breaking up the robbery of our associated villain Wesley Jagger. According to him, she was fighting him and his men as a Nun-ja with her Reaper abilities amplified by her Divine Connection. She gave the men heavenly visions that humbled all of them into repentance except for Wesley himself. Despite his smaller time villain status, this offense is a serious one. It's unacceptable for any card-carrying Black Hat Organization members to have children that turn into heroes. We must get this problem child back in-line by any means necessary or we will lose our credibility with our clients."

"Let me at her!" Dementia cried. "I'll make her pay for betraying us!"

"Dementia, I told you already that you can't kill her," Flug reminded her.

"I won't kill her," Dementia whined. "I'll just beat her into submission."

"Reapers are strong and fast," Flug replied with a hidden smirk. "I'd like to see you try."

Just then, a notification buzzer rang on Flug's wristwatch device.

"Oh, the De La Muerte family has arrived," Flug announced. "Shall I show them in?"

"Yes, bring them straight to my office and keep an extra eye on that little brat," Black Hat ordered as he looked out his window angrily at the rising sun. "Make sure she doesn't try anything."


	3. Chapter 3

Melanie arrived in Flug's plane hangar after a tense ride with her parents in their limo-plane.

"We're here, Senor and Senora de la Muerte," Mr. Ochocinco said just able to conceal the sadness in his voice.

He and Melanie exchanged sad smiles as Melanie's parents climbed out in front of her and immediately exchanged pleasantries with Doctor Flug. They could not say anything but their sad expressions said it all.

"To thine own self be true," Mr. Ochocinco whispered. "You're in my prayers."

"Merci," Melanie whispered back.

"Melanie," Faucheuse called out to her. "Come on out. Dr. Flug wants to see you."

Melanie grabbed her beige knapsack and reluctantly climbed out of the car to see the notorious doctor.

"Hello, Melanie," Flug said solemnly. "Welcome to Black Hat Island. You look…casual…"

Melanie looked away and didn't respond to his snide comment about her clothing.

Her parents were dressed formally while the young teen was wearing jean capris and a black tank top that was covered in a black-hooded jacket with 505 on the back. She wore the hood over her head covering her hair and barely concealing the gold earrings dangling from her ears.

"Alright then, if you will follow me, I'll show you to Black Hat's office," Flug said turning around and walking back to the manor. "May he have mercy on your souls."

Senor de la Muerte gently nudged his daughter's back as she walked just ahead of her parents behind Flug.

Melanie had barely made eye contact with her parents since last night. She gazed up at her father only to see that his fierce gaze remained steady as they made their way to Black Hat's office.

In no time at all, Melanie and her parents made it to Black Hat's office.

"Here, we are," Flug said. "Black Hat said you could just enter whenever you were ready."

"Melanie, be on your best behavior!" her mother hissed.

Melanie sighed. Her mother's tone hadn't changed since last night.

Melanie's father opened the door and they were greeted by the sight of Black Hat's office.

"There, you are!" a shrill feminine voice suddenly yelled from down the hall.

Melanie and her parents gasped as Dementia ran towards them only to be grabbed by a giant Black Hat Butler Bot and carried away amid her protests.

Flug walked in front of them blocking Dementia from making them look bad and laughed nervously.

"Uh, p-pardon her," he stuttered. "Sh-She always gets like that with visitors. Isn't that right, Jefecito?"

The three then turned to the person they were supposed to meet. He stood in the back of the office, behind his desk facing the window. His head turned to face them still holding his hands behind his back.

Melanie's father cleared his throat trying not to show his fear in front of his daughter.

"H-Hola, Señor Black Hat," Santa Muerte said.

"Sit down," Black Hat said. "Now."

Melanie flinched at the sudden presence of his voice, but they did as they were told. Conveniently, three office chairs had been set up in front of Black Hat's desk just for them.

Melanie sat down in a chair on the side furthest from the door, slipped her feet out of her black sandals, crunched up into a ball, folded her arms on top of her knees, laid her head on top of them, and stared blankly ahead with a defiant yet apathetic expression.

Black Hat turned around to look at Melanie and her family and instantly felt a migraine run through his head but managed to keep his composure.

The girl truly had a Divine connection. The situation was as bad as he suspected.

Melanie smiled aware of the pain he was going through. He deserved it and much more.

"Good morning, black demon," Melanie said breaking the silence. "How's it going?"

"Mélanie!" Faucheuse chided with a heavy French accent.

Melanie didn't even flinch. She merely rolled her eyes before looking away in response.

"I apologize," Faucheuse said. "She's been like this all morning."

Black Hat rolled his eyes and faced the parents in question as he sat in his chair.

"Tell me. How long have your families known my organization?" Black Hat asked.

"Generations, of course, sir," Faucheuse replied.

"Then, would your daughter care to explain why she decided to be a hero among generations of villains?" Black Hat asked turning to Melanie who was now playing on her phone.

Melanie looked up from her phone and responded, "I felt called to something much better, so after I was baptized, I decided to become a nun-ja."

"Well, tell us," Santa Muerte said to his daughter putting his hand over her phone. "Who are these 'nun-jas' exactly?"

"I can tell you that," Black Hat replied. "The nun-jas had their start in the 1500s when Catholic missionaries went to Japan. Despite the friendly intentions of the arrivals, the Japanese emperor didn't trust them and had many of them killed in sadistic ways along with their converts…"

Black Hat interrupted his explanation to chuckle to himself and said, "It was hilarious. Anyway, one day, a group of nuns was fleeing to the mountains to escape their persecutors when they found themselves cornered in the woods. They thought all hope was lost until a mysterious group of female ninjas sympathetic to the nuns' plight defeated their attackers in battle. These ninjas and nuns formed an alliance. With the nuns' faith and supernatural connections and the ninjas' skills, they formed the nun-jas. This organization of nuns has spread worldwide as an alternative for nuns who want to be active in the fight against evil. Their mission is to do good without the right hand knowing what the other is doing. They do good without drawing attention, so their organization is very silent about their activities. They operate underground, meet in secret, and have unprecedented levels of encryption to hide their tracks digitally. Girls start training in adolescence or in late childhood under the guidance of senseis, and as they grow in skill and in faith, they grow in ability. Nun-jas are known for their divinely enhanced strength and stamina and sometimes even for divine healing. Not much else is known about their activities or how they function. Trying to get answers out of one is a waste of time. Nun-jas are notoriously resistant to enhanced interrogation methods. They either survive until their interrogators give up or they die with their secrets. They never talk..."

Black Hat flashed a wicked smile at Melanie before he continued, "I can only imagine what a good find you were for them, child. You are the first nun-ja I've ever seen who's part Reaper."

Melanie only glared back in response.

"In other words, they're heroes," Santa Muerte said in despair.

"Exactly," Black Hat replied.

"Oh, where did we go wrong with you, ma fille?" Faucheuse muttered sadly with tears forming at the corners of her eyes. "How could we have let this happen?"

"This is unbelievable," Flug said shaking his head in contempt. "You raised her. You had to have noticed something was going wrong."

"Don't you mean that something was going right?" Melanie added while texting on her phone.

"Shut it," Flug said to her before turning back to her parents. "How could you two have been so negligent? You had to have noticed that she was starting to develop some heroic tendencies."

"She's never had many evil tendencies," Santa Muerte explained. "We thought she'd develop those as she got older, especially as she continued her education at the school where we sent her older sisters."

"And how about at home?" Flug asked.

"She mostly got into fights with her oldest and youngest sisters," Faucheuse answered. "They tend to pick on her behind our backs, but besides that, nothing particularly evil."

"Hmmm…" Flug said rolling down his sleeve and using a gadget on his wrist to pull up a holographic screen. "What can you tell me about this school?"

"Our Lady of Perpetual Gladness?" Faucheuse asked. "Well, we were hoping the harsh rules and administration would help embitter her into becoming a proper villain."

Flug pulled up some information about the school and said after searching for less than a minute, "Well, it appears this school has had a change of administration over the years."

"And what happened?" Santa Muerte asked.

Flug looked through his information and said, "More fair rules, better staff, and kinder teachers. In fact, it looks good enough to pass as a normal Catholic school."

Melanie scoffed and added sarcastically, "I know. I'm happy and I have friends. God forbid..."

"Melanie!" Faucheuse chided.

"Melanie, we want you to be happy, but this is unacceptable!" Santa Muerte added.

"Why?" Melanie asked finally turning around to face her parents. "I am not a member of this dumb organization!"

Black Hat's eyes twitched as he replied, "Dumb?!"

Flug laughed nervously.

Faucheuse yelled, "Melanie, how dare you?! This organization has helped our family time and time again!"

Melanie scoffed as she got to her feet and began her tirade, "Help us?! Like hell! Open up your eyes! They've enslaved you! This demon has enslaved our family for generations! That's what they do to everyone who gives in to their crappy propaganda! Sure, they offer favors and help and might get you something you want now and again. But it's just so they can deceive you into basically giving up your souls and any freedom you had before to make your own decisions! Then, if you ever step out of line or 'fail' them in any way, they have the right to destroy you like you're nothing! The Black Hat Organization hasn't improved our lives, Maman (mom). They've doomed me, my sisters, you, and papa into eternal servitude. Not to mention..."

Melanie now directed her rage towards Black Hat and Flug, "They use their resources to help the genuinely bad monsters who make this world such a cursed place, to begin with! And now, you think I'm just going to pledge my loyalty to you just because my parents have?! There's no way!"

Melanie's eyes began glowing white. Telepathic pulses began flowing out of her head causing all the electronics in the room to malfunction. The lights in the room blinked on and off. Her hood fell back. Her hair began flowing with a supernatural force.

Flug began to visibly panic, but Black Hat continued to sit in his chair with all his composure intact.

Melanie's voice distorted as she directed more of her fury towards Black Hat, "I HAVE HATED THIS GODDAMN ORGANIZATION FOR MY ENTIRE LIFE! I HATE HOW YOU HURT THE INNOCENT! I HATE HOW YOU RUIN THE WORLD! I HATE HOW YOU ENSLAVE PEOPLE LIKE MY PARENTS! I HATE HOW YOU HURT HEROES WHO ARE JUST TRYING TO MAKE A DIFFERENCE! AND FOR YOUR INFORMATION, AS A FOLLOWER OF THE DIVINE, I HATE YOU AND EVERYTHING YOU STAND FOR! IF YOU THINK THERE'S ANY WAY I'M GOING TO JUST APOLOGIZE AND GET BACK IN LINE, YOU'RE AS DELUDED AS ONE OF YOUR BRAINWASHED EMPLOYEES! AND I DON'T CARE HOW THAT MAKES YOU FEEL! In fact…"

Melanie smirked as she transformed completely into her nun-ja garb, summoned her scythe, and said, "If you want to duke it out now, I'd be glad to. I'm part-reaper. I know how to send bad souls back home…"

"MELANIE!" Santa Muerte yelled. "Stop!"

Melanie calmed down, let her scythe disappear, turned to her parents, and said, "Come on, guys! Don't you see?! This could be our chance to win our family's freedom once and for all. In fact..."

Suddenly, the PA system started playing the opening to "the Gauntlet" by Dropkick Murphys.

"What the…?" Flug asked calling for Dementia with his wrist device.

Melanie jumped on Black Hat's desk and started dancing and singing, "I just got back from a break in the fight! I was weighin' in heavy but still feeling alright. All I hear in the distance, mines and shells! Here come the sirens wailing! Another attack to be repelled…"

Melanie unleashed her wings and started flying back and forth between both of her parents with each lyric, "Do you think we're gonna make it? I don't know unless we try. You could sit here scared to move, or we could take them by surprise. It's submission that they want. It's surrender that they need. When we're doing it their way their aims will be achieved…"

Melanie stopped flying and stood on the tops of their chairs to sing, "They're gonna come when you're not ready. When you're not too well-prepared. They're gonna prey upon your weakness, no man's soul is ever spared. You've got to stand up, yeah, and fight them. Show them what it's all about…"

Melanie gestured to her parents and said, "This man is not for sale. There will be no backing down! Stand up and fight! And I'll stand up with you! We will succeed! Stand up and fight! And I'll stand up with you!"

Dementia broke open the door, saw Melanie standing on the tops of the office chairs, and tried to grab her, but Melanie flew into the air dodging her with a mocking smile as her parents dashed to Black Hat's side to get out of the way.

Melanie continued singing while dodging Dementia's lunges, "They won't get me, they won't get me. Though they never cease to try. They won't get me; they won't get me! I would rather fight and die! They won't get me; they won't get me! Well my friend, will they get you? When they get you, when they get you, you tell me. What are you gonna do?"

Melanie placed her feet on the ceiling, held herself up by her wings to avoid Dementia, and sang, "Do you think we're gonna make it? I don't know unless we try. You could sit here scared to move, or we could take them by surprise. It's submission that they want. It's surrender that they need. When we're doing it their way, their aims will be achieved…"

Meanwhile, Flug pulled up the app to summon the Black Hat bots, but Black Hat whistled to Flug, looked him in the eye, and shook his head. Flug stood there bewildered while he and his boss kept watching.

Dementia crawled up on the wall and began chasing Melanie around the ceiling while she continued to sing, "They're gonna come when you're not ready. When you're not too well-prepared. They're gonna prey upon your weakness, no man's soul is ever spared. You've got to stand up, yeah, and fight them. Show them what it's all about. This girl is not for sale! There will be no backing down! Stand up and fight! And I'll stand up with you! We will succeed! Stand up and fight! And I'll stand up with you!"

During the guitar solo, Melanie swiped her scythe towards Dementia's feet making her jump, and of course, lose her grip on the ceiling causing her to fall on the floor behind the dumbfounded parents.

Melanie then dissolved her wings, flew around on her scythe for the duration of the guitar solo, and landed on Black Hat's desk singing the outro, "Stand up and fight! And I'll stand up with you! We will succeed! Stand up and fight! And I'll stand up with you!"

The music ended. Melanie posed and stood there waiting for her parents to say something.

Finally, Faucheuse spoke, "Melanie, did you forget to take your medicine today? There's something very wrong with you. Your ADHD is out of control."

Melanie's mouth fell open in shock as her outfit and scythe vanished.

Tears formed at the corner of her eyes as she quietly muttered, "What?"

Sante Muerte pulled his daughter off the desk while Black Hat glared angrily.

"Apologies, sir," Santa Muerte said pushing his devastated daughter back into her seat.

"Wait," Flug said. "Your daughter has ADHD?"

"Yes, ever since she was little," Faucheuse explained. "Sometimes, it's hard to keep her under control."

"What is that?" Dementia asked as she stood up and rubbed her head.

"Attention-Deficit / Hyperactivity Disorder," Flug explained. "It's a mental disorder that causes a person to have little to no control over their focus, their emotions, the amount of energy they have, or their impulses. A person with this disorder is more likely to be reckless."

"But…" Melanie protested timidly.

"We thought we had her disorder under control with medication," Santa Muerte interrupted as he and his wife returned to their seat. "I guess we were wrong. I'm sorry. I suppose we really have been neglecting her."

Black Hat flashed a wicked smile to Flug that allowed him to immediately catch on to his wicked train of thought, "Dr. Flug, is there anything we can do to help this girl?"

"Hmmm…" Flug said scratching the top of his paper bag. "Okay, I'd like to recommend we try something, but we need your permission."

"What is it?" Faucheuse asked.

"I'd like to keep your daughter here for the day under observation," Flug said. "Don't worry. Your daughter will not be harmed at all."

Melanie suddenly snapped out of her stupor feeling the righteous indignation rise inside her and yelled, "No. No! NO! Are you crazy?!"

"The only one being crazy right now is you, Mija!" Santa Muerte retorted. "I think this is exactly what we need. What do you think, dear?"

Faucheuse looked sympathetically at Melanie before turning to Flug and saying, "Yes. Let's see how this goes."

"So, you're going to leave me alone with a crazy lizard lady, a mad scientist, and a demon?!" Melanie asked incredulously.

"Uh, I prefer the term 'evil genius,' Flug replied.

"See? He's not even trying to deny it!" Melanie protested.

"What do we do first, Dr. Flug?" Santa Muerte asked ignoring his daughter's protests.

"Well," Flug said. "If she's going to stay here, why don't you bring some of her belongings? A change of clothes? Maybe some snacks? And of course, her medication. You will be free to call me anytime while she's here."

"We already brought her supplies just in case," Faucheuse said turning to the door. "Monsieur Ochocinco?"

Ochocinco came in sadly carrying Melanie's duffel bag that she still had packed from last night. He gave Melanie an apologetic glance before lowering the duffel bag to the floor, bowing his head, and exiting the room.

"That should have everything she needs," Faucheuse said. "Now, where's that paperwork?"

Black Hat summoned some check-in paperwork onto his desk and said, "I just need both parents to sign off on this."

Flug glanced over the papers on the desk and said, "Yes, sign these papers authorizing us to have custody of your daughter until tomorrow morning. Then list all her current allergies and medication. And agree that we are authorized to care for her. AndthatsheisnowownedbodyandsoulbyBlackHat.

"Bull!" Melanie yelled. "I know how your stupid contracts work. I can only make that agreement for myself."

"You heard that?" Flug asked in surprise.

"Yes," Faucheuse explained while looking up from reading the paperwork. "Her disorder makes her more sensitive to sound and other stimuli."

"Maman, arrête (Mom, stop it)," Melanie protested in French. "Il va me blesser avec ton information (He is going to hurt me with your information)."

"Ça ira, Mélanie, » Faucheuse reassured. « Ça ira. Je te promets (It will be okay, Mélanie. It will be okay. I promise)."

« Tu sais que c'est un mensonge! (You know that's a lie!)" Melanie protested.

"Melanie, we're not giving you a choice!" Santa Muerte chimed in. "¡Esto es para tu propio bien! (This is for your own good!)"

"I seriously doubt that!" Melanie protested. "Why are you doing this?! Why can't you just accept me for who I am?! I'm not evil. So what?!"

"It's one thing to not be evil, but it's a whole other thing to be a hero!" Faucheuse argued. "We still accept that you're our daughter and we want to help you!"

"But I love being a hero!" Melanie cried. "I love serving the Lord. I love my nun-ja sisters! I love helping people! It's who I am! There's nothing wrong with me! I don't need help."

"I'd beg to differ," Black Hat chimed in.

Faucheuse began tearing up and said, "Oh, what did we do wrong? She really is completely a hero."

Santa Muerte held his wife and said, "Ya, mi Amor (Now, my love), don't cry. This is why we're here."

"Don't worry," Flug reassured. "Melanie will be in our capable hands."

"No…" Melanie said with the tears flowing steadily out of her eyes.

Faucheuse pulled her daughter into a hug and said, "Don't worry, sweetie. Once you're re-educated, you will be much happier."

"I seriously doubt that!" Melanie yelled pushing her mother off her.

"Oh, honey, maybe this is a bad idea," Faucheuse said to her husband giving her daughter another hug. "Look at how upset she's getting."

"If the school refused to be hard on her, we must be in their place," Santa Muerte said to his wife before looking at his daughter. "Lo Siento, (I'm sorry) Melanie."

"Emotional outbursts and tears are very common at this stage," Flug reassured. "Fixing her medication might help."

"Of course," Santa Muerte replied picking up the pen to sign the document. "We will do what we can."

Melanie broke out of her mother's arms, got into Flug's face, and yelled, "You're not going to treat me like a damn guinea pig!"

"That medicine helps you stay calm and focused, instead of jumping around the office like you just did," Santa Muerte argued as he signed the documents and handed the pen to his wife. "We are not treating you as a guinea pig."

"Of course, we're not! You shall be treated as our guest..." Black Hat said with a mischievous smile. "…who can't leave for the day."

Melanie glared at Black Hat and then looked back in horror as her mother also signed the documents.

"I'm glad we could come up with a solution for you," Black Hat said.

Flug pressed a button on his watch calling 505 and asked, "505, would you come to Black Hat's office to help us escort a new patient?"

505 answered with affirmative grunts as Flug ended the call.

Melanie's parents encircled her in a hug as tears filled up her eyes.

"Now, remember to keep your phone charged," Santa Muerte said before giving his daughter a kiss on the cheek. "We'll be calling you after every meal and before you go to bed. Te Quiero. (I love you.)"

"Be sure to listen to Dr. Flug and Mr. Black Hat, ma fille," Faucheuse said kissing her daughter on the other cheek. "Be a good girl and text us if you need to talk. Ca ira, Melanie. Je t'aime aussi. (It will be okay, Melanie. I love you, too.)"

"Traitors," Melanie managed to get out through her tears.

Black Hat rolled his eyes and whispered to Flug, "Why do these parents always have to make it so dramatic?"

"We'll come back in the morning, Melanie," Santa Muerte said.

"505 will escort you, your daughter, and luggage to…" Flug paused. "Hey, Jefe! Which room are we giving Melanie?"

"That newly refurbished one, you fool!" Black Hat replied. "You know the one that used to be for…"

"Ohhh..." Flug said understanding immediately. "That one. Okay."

Melanie scowled at Flug and said, "If you think I'm going to willingly stay here, you've got another thing com-…"

Melanie paused when 505 appeared in the doorway.

"There, you are, 505," Flug said happily. "I'd like you to take Melanie to her room. She's going to be..."

Flug was interrupted by Melanie squealing joyfully at the top of her lungs.

"OH, MY GOSH! OH, MY GOSH! OH, MY GOSH! IT'S 505!" Melanie squealed phasing through her parents' embrace with her Reaper powers, dashing past her chair to grab her shoes and purse, and running over to the confused blue bear. "You're my favorite gamer ever! I'm a huge fan! I'm Melanie de la Muerte! I watch all your streams! I've seen all your videos! You're so cool! I can't believe I get to meet you in person! This is simultaneously the worst and best day of my entire life! Can I take a selfie with you please?!"

505 smiled and nodded.

Melanie and 505 squished their faces together to take a series of selfie pictures on Melanie's phone.

"Thank you!" Melanie began chattering happily. "I'm totally being forced to stay here against my will. I got in trouble for being a hero, so now, I have to be 'observed,' but having you here makes it like a billion times better already…"

Without warning, Melanie wrapped her arms as wide as she could around 505's torso giving the bear a big hug.

"God bless you!" Melanie said warmly hugging the dumbfounded bear for a moment before she paused, let go, and anxiously made herself step away. "Oh, I'm sorry. I should have asked first. I can be a bit over-eager and I know not everyone likes hugs and my parents get onto me about being awkward like that so..."

505 smiled and held Melanie in a warm embrace interrupting her nervous ramble.

"Awww! You really are the sweetest bear ever!" Melanie said with relief in her voice before remembering something important and jumping out of 505's arms. "Hey! Your games are all here and you're streaming today, right?!"

505 responded with a nod.

Melanie gasped and said, "Can I join you?! Do you mind?!"

505 excitedly nodded enjoying the attention this girl was freely giving him. He got on all fours and signaled for her to ride on his back.

"Oh, my gosh! I can't believe this is happening!" Melanie yelled excitedly dropping her phone in her purse, putting her knapsack on her back, quickly hugging her parents, and climbing onto 505's back. "This is so cool!"

505 began frolicking down the hall as all the dumbfounded villains crowded around the doorway and watched bear ride away with Melanie.

"Bye, Mom and Dad!" Melanie yelled as she and 505 disappeared down the hall. "I'll see you tomorrow! This is going to be one of the greatest days of my life! I have to tell all my friends!"

Everyone continued to stand there until Melanie and 505 had vanished.


	4. Chapter 4

Edit: I forgot to write this for the last chapter, so I'll say this for this one. Thank you, ElectricBlaster, for all the help you've been giving me with roleplaying! The story would not have developed to this point without you.

Everyone was silent for another moment until Flug broke the silence.

"Well," Flug said. "I guess we'll take it from here."

Santa Muerte sighed and said, "Sí. Espero qué esta se ayuda. (Yes. I hope this helps). We look forward to speaking with you tomorrow."

"I'll show you her room so that you may set down her belongings and see her accommodations before I show you out," Black Hat said stepping into the hall.

"Of course," Faucheuse said while her husband picked up Melanie's large duffel bag. "Lead the way."

"I'll come too, sweetie!" Dementia yelled.

"Whatever," Black Hat replied. "Flug, you find the girl and lay down the ground rules for her stay. Then, you may begin observing her as you see fit."

Meanwhile, Melanie was chatting merrily about all her favorite 505 videos, and 505 was soaking up the attention.

It was rare for him to receive any positive attention from anyone other than Flug, but now, this teenage fangirl was lavishing him with it. It felt too good to be true. 505 couldn't believe he had a new friend so quickly...

Suddenly, 505 spotted an open door leading to a room where a horrible experiment was being conducted on a human test subject, yet another failed villain who had let Black Hat down.

505 paused for a second and looked back to Melanie still going on obliviously unaware of what was happening in the other room. She was Black Hat's "patient," too. She would be scared if she saw what was happening.

"505, are you okay?" Melanie suddenly asked stirring 505 out of his stupor.

505 immediately dashed more quickly down the hall towards the elevator while Melanie tightened her hand grip on his shoulders. Unfortunately for them, there were even more doors left open, so 505 had to keep running. Melanie couldn't see the scary stuff. That would make her unhappy...

"505, what's the matter?" Melanie asked.

505 only responded with a nervous smile.

Melanie gave him a questioning glance before she smiled understandingly and said, "Hey, 505. If you want to go faster, I know a way!"

Melanie unfurled her large Reaper wings and started flapping quickly.

The flapping gave 505 a longer stride in each step. It made him smile.

505 soon calmed down and gestured his head towards the stairway.

"Oh, yeah!" Melanie said with a nod. "We can go up the stairs!"

505 pushed open the door and began leaping. Melanie's wings made his strong legs more powerful so that with each leap he could clear a flight of stairs.

The two laughed together at all the fun they were having while Melanie took intermittent pictures.

Soon, they were having so much fun that 505 forgot why he began running again in the first place but kept it up because Melanie loved it so much.

The leaping and flapping continued until 505 and Melanie reached the top of the stairs where Flug was waiting for them.


	5. Chapter 5

The bear and the girl froze on top of the stairs as Flug held the door open for them to walk through.

"Hello, Melanie de la Muerte, » Flug said.

Melanie looked at Dr. Flug as she and 505 cautiously walked through the door and replied, "Hello."

"What have you been up to?" Dr. Flug asked.

"We were having a lot of fun running through the halls, so we decided to run up the stairs," Melanie said excitedly flapping her wings and flying off 505's back. "That was so much fun! Hanging out with you has been amazing, 505! I can't believe I still get to stream with you!"

505 blushed and nodded vigorously to show that he felt the same way.

Melanie literally flew into his arms and let him give her a bear hug as the flower on his head grew by a millimeter.

Flug sighed and said, "Be that as it may, must I remind you that this is isn't a vacation? You are here so that I can observe your behavior. So, if you're going to stay, I'd like to lay out some ground rules."

Melanie sighed as she dissolved her wings and let herself land on the ground.

"Fine," she said. "So, what are the rules?"

"So, before you think you can get away with any mischief, there are cameras all over the manor, so I can watch you with ease, even if you aren't in my presence," Flug said gesturing his head towards the camera on the wall. "Lunch will be at 12pm, dinner will be at 6pm and breakfast will be at 8am. You are to take your medication as your parents have told you to, and every two hours I will meet with you wherever you are in the manor to check on you. Absolutely, under no circumstances are you to set foot outside of the manor. Oh, and 5.0.5 already knows this, but please stay out of Black Hat's office. He hates being bothered."

"Ok," Melanie replied. "Anything else?"

"Don't touch anything that's not yours," Flug said. "Don't go in the lab, unless I deem it necessary. Oh, and PLEASE do not ask Dementia what she thinks of Black Hat. Seriously. Don't."

"Uh...okay...Can we go back to frolicking now?" Melanie asked.

Flug sighed and said, "Fine. I have other... 'jobs'…to do anyway."

"Yeah!" Melanie cheered as she unleashed her Reaper wings and landed on 505's back.

505 squealed joyfully as they started leaping away again until Dr. Flug remembered something important.

"Wait!" Flug yelled.

505's feet screeched to a halt.

"What is it?" Melanie asked in annoyance.

"Your parents looked at your medicine box and saw that you didn't take your meds even though they instructed you to and you take them on a daily basis," Flug said. "Is that true?"

Melanie sighed deeply. There was no point to lying.

"Yes, it's true," Melanie said defensively. "I didn't feel like behaving for you guys, so I figured I should give you a taste of me at my worst. Besides, it's not like I owe Black Hat my best behavior."

"But you do owe your parents your best behavior," Flug replied. "They left you with us for the night for a reason. So, I think it would be best if you took them."

Melanie sighed and said, "Fine, I'll take them tomorrow."

"I mean today," Flug said. "It's only 10am. They'll wear off before it's time for you to sleep."

"But I don't even know where my room is..." Melanie complained.

"No worries," Flug said pulling her medicine bottle out of his pocket along with a bottle of water. "I have it right here."

"Bauw?" 505 asked.

"She just needs to take that so it helps her focus," Flug reassured. "Don't worry. You can go back to playing in a little while. Daddy just needs to help Melanie get settled in."

Melanie reluctantly took the water bottle and the pill bottle and scowled at Flug as she took her medication.

"Thank you," Flug said as Melanie dropped the pill bottle into her knapsack. "Now, if you would follow me, I will show you where your room is."

"Fine," Melanie said following behind Flug and 505. "It's not like I could find it on my own. This manor's bigger than my school."

"About that…" Flug said.

"What?" Melanie replied.

"You're going to be getting another type of schooling from this day forward."

"What does that mean?"

"Your parents are going to pull you out of your current school. And I suppose, they, along with myself, will be keeping a closer eye on you to make sure you don't run off to your 'nun-ja' friends."

Melanie looked away sadly. 505 moaned in sympathy.

"And if I were to hazard a guess from previous experience with this sort of thing, I'd tell you that you're going to be re-educated at home, also known as homeschooling, and then sent to Black Hat's Institute if your behavior doesn't improve," Flug added.

"What do you mean by 're-educated?'" Melanie asked suspiciously.

"They're going to re-teach your behavior," Flug explained. "Mostly, they're going to make you lose your... uh, heroic habits."

Melanie's eyes narrowed suspiciously as she asked, "So, you're going to brainwash me?"

Flug turned around on his heels and said, "Woah, woah, slow down. This is just re-education. We don't brainwash anyone in this program…" before whispering, "...Unlessifitbecomesourlastresort."

"I heard that," Melanie said.

"Riiight," Flug said before he turned back around. "Anyway, let me show you to your room."

505 whined worriedly.

"Don't worry, 505," Flug said rubbing his son's head. "You can go back to playing with Melanie right after we settle her in. Okay?"

505 moaned affirmatively as Flug turned around to lead them the rest of the way to Melanie's bedroom.

After a few minutes of silence, Flug opened the door to Melanie's room for the night.

The room was decorated as well as any guest room could be in that place.

The walls were painted pale yellow-green. The queen-sized bed's headboard and comforter were white. The bedside table and desk on opposite sides of the bed were also white as was the trashcan next to Melanie's bed. The darkest thing in that room was the wood floor.

The bathroom attached to the room was decorated similarly.

The room's most surprising future was the tinted window sitting right in front of the desk. Melanie didn't think Black Hat wanted his slaves to see anything of the outside world.

Melanie looked around the room being careful not to trip over the large duffel bag that her parents left behind for her. She studied her surroundings silently until Flug interrupted her thoughts.

"You're lucky," Flug said. "This room was just renovated."

Melanie looked at Flug suspiciously and replied, "What did this room use to be?"

"Uh…" Flug said chuckling nervously. "You don't want to know."

"That's reassuring," Melanie said dragging her duffel bag to the foot of her bed before sitting down.

"You should stick to the normal time your parents have you go to bed," Flug said as 505 sat down next to Melanie on the bed.

"Ya hear that, 505?" Melanie blurted out without thinking. "We can play videogames all night! Thank God it's summer!"

"Okay," Flug said with a sigh. "Just don't wander the halls in the middle of the night. That's when the boss likes to pull mischief on anyone who's still up."

"Sweet!" Melanie said. "Come on, 505! Let's go!"

505 squealed joyfully in response.

"Wait another moment," Flug said.

"What now?" Melanie complained.

Flug pulled a tracking device out of his pocket.

Melanie noticed it was the same device that Dementia wore around her ankle but was not sure what it was besides that.

"I'd like you to wear this around your ankle," Flug said. "That way, I can know where you are at all times, even if you decided to break out of here."

"Do I have to?" Melanie whined as convincingly as she could. "It looks uncomfortable. It could chaff or cut off my blood pressure when I have a growth spurt."

"Trust me. It's well-suited for any person, even Dementia," Flug responded adding an eye roll to that last bit. "It's even waterproof. In time, you won't even notice it's there."

Melanie sighed. She knew she was going to win this battle and that was just fine. She could make it malfunction at will, but Dr. Flug didn't need to know that and wouldn't worry about that if she protested its presence.

Dr. Flug crouched on the ground in front of the bed and put the device around Melanie's ankle.

"Now, I know you can cause technology to malfunction at will, but this device has been updated to send us a signal and a notification of its last known location the moment it malfunctions," Flug said much to Melanie's surprise.

Melanie looked at him skeptically.

"Don't believe me?" Flug asked. "Why don't you test it?"

Melanie telepathically sent a shockwave through every electronic device in the room. The device opened and fell on the floor while a few sparks flashed from it.

Sure enough, Flug got the notification on his phone.

"Ta da!" Flug said proudly as he picked up the device to make the quick necessary repairs. "How do you like them apples?"

Melanie stared blankly at the doctor in disbelief as he made his repairs and replaced the device back around her left ankle.

"Well, I guess now you can go play with 505," Flug said happily getting off the floor and heading to the door. "Just remember to follow all the rules and you'll be fine."

Flug had just exited the room and shut the door behind him when he received a message on his device from Black Hat asking him to come to his office. He quickly replied to the message and made his way to his boss's office.

As soon as she heard Dr. Flug walk away, Melanie laid on her bed and proceeded to sulk.

Noticing her sadness, 505 rested his head on Melanie's belly to help her feel better.

Melanie smiled and gave the bear another hug around his neck while he scooped her up in his arms and gave her a hug back.


	6. Chapter 6

Meanwhile, Flug entered Black Hat's office and looked up in surprise to see a fairly serious and concerned expression on his boss's face, one that he was not used to seeing despite Black Hat's normal no-nonsense demeanor.

"You wanted to see me, Jefe?" Flug asked hiding the concern in his voice.

"Yes," Black Hat answered calmly. "How is the girl?"

Flug scoffed and said, "She seems like a fighter. I'll give her that. I've laid down the law and given her that tracking device."

"What do you recommend for her re-education?" Black Hat asked.

"Well, first, I suggest her parents keep her away from any outlets that influence heroism," Flug said. "Second, her parents will have to pull her from her current school and teach her the benefits of villainy over heroism…"

Black Hat scoffed and said, "Those two fools are the ones whose neglect allowed Melanie to become this heroic in the first place. I don't trust them to be the firm hand that she needs. She will stay here. I want you and Dementia to teach Melanie in their place."

"Sir, is that really necessary?" Flug protested. "I have so much to do here as it is. Surely, there are other..."

"No!" Black Hat snapped standing up and knocking his chair over. "It has to be us! I'm not making the same mistake twice!"

Realizing what he had just revealed, Black Hat looked away from his cowering underling.

"Twice, sir?" Flug asked shyly.

Black Hat paused a moment to regain his composure, telekinetically readjusted his chair, sat back down, and began, "It happened 20 years ago in Japan. Her name was Kasumi Yamaguchi. She was 15, only one year older than Melanie. Her parents were supervillain members of the Yakuza crime organization and associates of our organization as well. They also made the mistake of sending their daughter to a Catholic school run secretly by nun-jas. When we found out, Kasumi was put under house arrest for some serious re-education, but she proved to be resistant. So, I told her parents to send her to my institute. The night before she was due to leave, however, Kasumi's sensei Agnes Takea, a pseudonym, of course, came in the night and somehow managed to rescue the girl. Kasumi disappeared after that, and besides some clandestine letters sent to her parents, her family has had no contact with her since. Now, it's all-but-confirmed that the girl has become a powerful nun-ja sensei."

Flug remained silent as he took in all this classified information having no idea what to say in response.

"You're probably wondering why I asked you to allow this girl to finish her little performance earlier," Black Hat said. "The truth is I wanted to observe her because her moves looked familiar like that Kasumi girl 20 years before."

"Jefe, are you saying what I think you're saying?" Flug asked.

"I'm all but certain of it," Black Hat replied. "Melanie's sensei is none other than Kasumi Yamaguchi. She has evaded our organization for decades and has been training other sisters to fight crime."

Flug remained silent as he received this classified information not knowing what to say in response.

"You're probably wondering why I asked you to allow this girl to finish her little performance earlier," Black Hat said prompting Flug to look up with a questioning glance. "The truth is I wanted to observe her because her moves looked familiar like that Kasumi girl 20 years before..."

"Boss, are you saying...?" Flug asked.

"I'm all but certain of it," Black Hat interrupted. "Melanie's sensei is none other than Kasumi Yamaguchi. She has evaded our organization for decades and has been training other sisters to fight crime."

"Are you sure, sir?" Flug asked.

"I'm positive," Black Hat said getting up from his chair and pacing to the window to see Melanie outside in Women's USA soccer merch playing soccer with 505. Trying to get information out of the girl would be a waste of time. I know it to be true."

"So, what do we do, Jefe?" Flug asked getting out of his chair and looking out the window to observe Melanie as well.

"Stay our course," Black Hat replied. "Continue keeping an eye on her. We need to make sure our security is at its best. Chances are her sensei may try to follow in Agnes Takea's footsteps and try to take Melanie."

"Yes, sir," Flug said. "And what of her Divine connection? Those with a connection to…"

"DON'T SAY HIS NAME!" Black Hat screamed in Flug's face causing him to trip backward and recoil in horror. "IT'S BAD ENOUGH HE'S OUT THERE! I WILL NOT HAVE HIS DISGUSTINGLY HOLY AND PURE NAME MENTIONED IN MY PRESENCE!"

"I'm sorry, Jefe," Flug whimpered meekly. "I only meant to say the religious with supernatural connections are harder to break."

"I know," Black Hat said more calmly. "We've been fighting since before men were created. It pains me to even feel his presence inside one of his followers."

"Wait," Flug said in a sudden realization. "Does that mean you're really a…?"

"Yes," Black Hat said before flashing a wicked smile. "But keep it to yourself. I like to keep our associates guessing."

BANG!

A soccer ball suddenly bounced off the window before them.

In annoyance, Black Hat threw open the window and yelled, "Watch where you kick that ball, you brat!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Melanie said in an overly sarcastic tone. "That was totally non-intentional."

Without a word, Black Hat snapped his fingers causing the ball to instantly turn into ashes in Melanie's hands.

505 cowered fearfully as Melanie angrily dropped the ashes and yelled, "Hey! What was that for?!"

Black Hat smiled wickedly and said, "Just because you're our guest doesn't mean I have to make you happy."

"Asshole," Melanie muttered under her breath as Black Hat started to turn away prompting 505 to cover his mouth in shock.

"I heard that!" Black Hat yelled out the window.

"Good!" Melanie retorted.

Black Hat angrily glared at the teen and yelled, "Is that the way you're going to be? Fine then. You and 505 have to come inside now!"

"But it's a bright, sunny day!" Melanie protested.

Black Hat snapped his fingers again causing a thunderstorm to form outside out of nowhere and replied, "Not anymore!"

Melanie growled angrily as she stomped back inside with 505 following behind her.

Black Hat then turned around and said, "Faith is a powerful thing, Dr. Flug. Her connection to you-know-who makes her a formidable opponent, especially for me. I can't go near Melanie or most nun-jas for too long because of the disorienting Divine presence within them. However, I believe that in time with her re-education the connection will weaken enough to no longer be a problem. Now, go back to observing her."

"Yes, Jefecito," Flug said with a salute. "It is about time for my first check-up anyhow. Should I give her any discipline for disrespecting you?"

"No," Black Hat said. "At least, not now. Just warn that next time we may not be as kind with her behavior."

"Yes, sir," Flug said. "I'll go tell her that now."

Then without another word, Flug left the room and allowed Black Hat to return to his work.


	7. Chapter 7

Back in Melanie's room, Melanie had changed back into the clothes she was wearing before and was now sulking on her bed finishing the article she was adding to her blog.

"And that is Reason 967 Why Black Hat Sucks! And submit! Argh!" Melanie yelled as she submitted the article to her blog. "Why does Black Hat have to be such a massive jerk?! What's his problem?!"

505 sighed. There just had to be some way to make his new friend happy. Suddenly, he got an idea.

505 grunted happily, ran to the door, and gestured for Melanie to follow him.

"Huh?" Melanie said picking up her knapsack, jumping off the bed, and following him out the door.

505 smiled and started running.

"Hey!" Melanie yelled as she ran after him. "Wait up! Where are ya going?"

After running around for about ten minutes, 505 stopped in front of a door. Melanie stopped running and stood behind him.

"That's my leg workout for the day," Melanie said catching her breath while stretching her legs. "That was fun. Now, some of my hyperactive energy is gone. It's a good thing I was wearing an exercise bra or I'd have been screwed. That's probably too much information. Oh, well. Phew! Anyway, where are we, 505?"

505 smiled as he opened the door revealing a room filled with recording equipment, multiples monitors, and powerful gaming computers all set up on a large desk surrounded game posters, a TV, bean bag chairs, a couch, a mini-fridge, a closet, and a half-bathroom.

Melanie's eyes grew large in absolute wonder. This was where the magic happened for every one of 505's streams. She could barely contain her excitement. She squealed joyfully again as she dashed into the room and started taking pictures of everything.

"505, this is so cool!" Melanie squealed loudly. "I can't believe we're actually in here! Everything from your streams is in here! This is awesome! I'm so happy! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you…"

Melanie paused to gasp dramatically in realization, "Can we play games in here?!"

505 nodded, walked over to his closet, and opened the closet.

Melanie gasped in absolute wonder.

Inside was every console from the NES to Nintendo Switch, PS1 to PS4 Pro, and Xbox to Xbox 1. Of course, there was also a box with a spare headset matching the one sitting in front of his computer.

505 got the extra headset out of the box and presented it to Melanie.

Melanie's eyes grew even more excited than before.

"Are you asking me to stream with you?" Melanie asked barely able to stay composed.

505 nodded and gestured towards the game closet.

"Dios Mio!" Melanie said bursting at the seams. "I get to choose a game, too! Oh, man! THIS IS THE GREATEST DAY EVER! I love you, 505!"

Unfortunately, just then, Flug knocked on the open door.

Melanie looked in his direction and sighed, "Yes, what do you want?"

"Just coming by for the check-up I mentioned before," Flug said. "I see you've become fast friends with 505."

"Yeah, 505 is really cool," Melanie said happily. "Is that a problem?"

"Oh, no," Flug said calmly. "I just don't want your…impulses…to rub off on him."

505 smiled nervously and shook his head assuring his Dad that was not happening.

Melanie looked back at him and smiled.

"Now then, are you ready for your check-up?" Flug asked.

"I thought this was the check-up," Melanie replied.

"Oh, no, it's a little bit more complicated than that," Flug said. "I'll need you to follow me to the lab."

Melanie backed up defensively and summoned her scythe causing Flug to start in surprise.

"Nice try," Melanie said with a menacing smirk. "But there's no way on God's green earth I'm letting you dissect me!"

"Woah, Woah, there," Flug said waving his hands in front of him for emphasis. "I'm not going to dissect you! All I want to do is to collect a blood sample to check your health and ask you a few questions for my records. That's all. There's no need for you to get defensive like this. Right, 505?"

505 placed his paws on Melanie's shoulders. She turned around to look at him and received an affirming nod.

Melanie turned back around, took a deep breath, and dissolved her scythe.

"Okay, fine," Melanie conceded. "But don't make me summon a portal to hell. Seriously, don't. I don't like doing it."

Flug laughed nervously, turned around, gestured for Melanie to follow, and said, "Alright, if you will just follow me…"


	8. Chapter 8

Melanie and 505 followed Flug to the elevator and into his lab down below.

When the elevator opened, Melanie's grew large. The lab was much bigger than it looked in the orientation videos.

"Right this way," Flug said walking ahead of the group prompting Melanie and 505 to follow.

They walked through a well-lit corridor pass an innumerable number of rooms.

Melanie held on tightly to 505's arm. She had heard all the bad stories of this place. She expected literally anything to happen at any time.

RAWR!

Dementia suddenly popped out of a door and sprang towards Melanie.

Fortunately, 505 was faster. He picked up Melanie and turned his back towards Dementia as she grunted angrily and tried to claw past the bear to attack Melanie.

"DEMENTIA!" Flug yelled. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"I want to attack the traitor!" Dementia whined.

"The answer is no!" Flug replied in frustration as he pushed the button instantly summoning a Black Hat Butler Bot that grabbed Dementia with its metal arms. "You are leaving her alone for the rest of the day or else you will be confined to your room for the rest of the day. Is that clear?!"

Dementia whined and complained as the robot carried her away. Before long though, they were both out of ear shot.

"So sorry about that," Flug said to Melanie who was still trembling in 505's arms. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Melanie said attempting to regain her composure as 505 set her back on the floor. "I'm okay. Just keep her away from me."

"We'll try our best," Flug said walking down a corridor to another area leading Melanie to the part of the lab she recognized from the Orientation DVD's. "Here, we are. Sit down at that counter and I'll be with you in a second."

Melanie sat down at the area where Flug usually sat during the DVD's. It felt strange. She never thought she'd be there.

"Alright," Flug said carrying over an empty syringe and a first aid kit. "I'll just collect that blood sample. Take off your jacket please."

Melanie reluctantly did what he asked shaking at the sight of the syringe all the while.

Noticing her fear, 505 held Melanie's hand in his paw and gave it a squeeze.

"Hold out your arm," Flug instructed.

Melanie reluctantly did what he asked and held her breath.

Flug stuck the syringe in Melanie and collected his blood sample.

Flug noticed that Melanie was trembling and holding her eyes shut while 505 stroked her hand comfortingly. Interesting.

Once the sample was taken, Flug took out the syringe and put its contents in a vial leaving 505 to take care of Melanie's wound.

Melanie breathed a sigh of relief and smiled when she opened her eyes to see 505 seal her wound with a cotton ball and a bandage.

"Thanks, 505," Melanie said smiling wearily.

505 patted her head and pulled out a drawer in the counter to reveal a drawer filled with lollipops.

505 then looked back at Melanie and gestured his paw to the drawer.

Melanie smiled understanding what he was asking. She selected a strawberry-flavored lollipop, and 505 shut the drawer.

As Melanie unwrapped the lollipop and put it into her mouth, 505 held his paw up gesturing for her to give him a high five. She gladly obliged and smiled when he did.

505 was sweeter than any lollipop. He didn't belong here…

"I didn't think a reaper would be afraid of needles," Flug said storing the blood sample. "I mean, your primary weapon is a scythe."

"A scythe is a weapon I can control," Melanie said defensively.

"I see," Flug said. "Well, now that I have your blood sample, we can move on to the next task."

Flug pulled a piece of paper out of a notebook, grabbed a sharpened pencil, and put both items on the table in front of Melanie.

"Alright, I need you to list ten of the evilest thoughts you've had since arriving," Flug said. "It doesn't matter if they're minor thoughts or unspeakable horrors. List them on that sheet of paper."

Suddenly, Melanie had an idea. She listed ten words on the sheet of paper and handed it back to Flug.

"Oh, that was fast," Flug said taking the paper and holding it up to his face to read. "Let's see what we have here…"

Flug grimaced his brows.

On the paper was written in list form:

"1. There

2\. Are

3\. No

4\. Words

5\. To

6\. Describe

7\. How

8\. Much

9\. You

10\. Suck."

Flug put the paper back on the counter and visibly sighed.

"At least, you can talk back to authority figures," Flug said.

"Can 505 and I play videogames now?" Melanie asked eagerly. "Do you find my list to be to your satisfaction?"

"Close enough," Flug said with another sigh. "But there's always room for improvement."

"I'd rather be mature in doing good," Melanie said. "So, can we go play videogames now?"

505 smiled at Flug and nodded eagerly.

"Of course," Flug said. "Just one more thing. What do you think of the rest of your family?"

"Oh, I love my nun-ja family," Melanie gushed. "Even when we're apart, I can feel their support. Is that good enough for ya?"

"I'm not talking about your nun-ja family," Flug replied. "I want to know how you feel about your blood-related family."

"Why does that matter to you?" Melanie asked suspiciously.

"So, there's nothing that they do that you find the least tad admirable? Interesting? Anything at all?" Flug asked.

"You heard my tirade against Black Hat earlier," Melanie said. "You know how I feel about them."

"I see," Flug said. "Well, I guess that's all I have for you for now. 505, you can go play with Melanie now."

"Woooooo!" Melanie cheered as she grabbed her bag, jumped on 505's back, and rode away with him leaving Flug alone with his thoughts.


	9. Chapter 9

After ruminating for a while, Flug walked over to his computer to log a new report for Melanie.

He sat down and typed the following:

"Today, Black Hat has introduced to me a new patient.

Name: Melanie de la Muerte

Gender: Female

Age: 14

Reason for referral: Melanie de la Muerte is a daughter of two of the organization's most powerful allies: Senor Santa Muerte and la Faucheuse. She has shown signs of drastically stepping out of the line of villainy. She was unmasked by Wesley Jagger and found to be performing heroic acts. Severe intervention is needed.

Additional notes: Subject is a member of the notorious 'nun-jas,' a group of ninja nun heroes with a divine connection. They are trained with a will made of iron, so interrogation will prove useless. Trying to turn a nun-ja from good to evil has never been done. Evidence suggests Melanie may be the student of another previous target known as Kasumi Yamaguchi.

Prognosis: Due to the knowledge of Kasumi Yamaguchi and her sensei, security has been increased around the manor to prevent a possible rescue attempt.

Subject has been put in the organization's care under 24-hour surveillance. Melanie has shown no signs of wanting to change and has resisted and been belligerent with all of the staff, except 5.0.5.

The thing that worries Lord Black Hat the most is Melanie's connection to…"

"Oooooooooh," Dementia interrupted. "What are you doing?"

"¡Vete, Demencia! (Go away, Dementia!)" Flug said. "I'm busy!"

After reading the screen for a second, Dementia said, "I'm gonna tell Black Hat you were about to say His name!"

"No, I wasn't," Flug said pressing a button on his watch. "Now, get out of here or the Hat bots will be coming to get you in about ten seconds."

Dementia looked up to see the Hat bots coming her way and yelled, "You'll never take me alive!" before she dashed off down the hall.

Flug merely sighed and continued typing.

By the time he was done, it was time for Melanie's next check-up, so he left his lab and headed to 505's room where he and Melanie had been playing videogames for the past hour.

Melanie and 505 played videogames for the rest of the morning. The pair had an amazing time playing and chatting and laughing all the while as they fought bosses, cleared obstacles, and faced challenges together.

505 was over the moon. Flug was his only friend in this facility, and he was usually too busy to spend much time with him. Everyone else was either mean to him or ignored him. Melanie was different. She loved him and everything he did. It was amazing. 505 finally had another friend.

Melanie was enjoying herself, too. She forgot she was even in Black Hat's Organization for a while until Flug knocked on the door again.

505 got up and answered it to see his Dad waiting outside.

Melanie grimaced as she remembered what he was here for.

"Melanie, it is almost time for lunch which means it's time for you to have another check-up," Flug said.

"My answers are the same as before," Melanie interrupted. "Just write those down again and save us both some time."

"Actually, I have different questions this time," Flug responded nervously.

He was hesitant to ask her, given her behavior. And if it went wrong, he'd probably pay the price.

Melanie put down her game controller, turned herself around on her bean bag, and asked, "What do ya wanna know?"

"I need to know about your devotion to..." Flug said with a gulp. "…you know who."

"Who?" Melanie asked confusedly. "My nun-ja sisters? I love them."

"Uh, I was meaning to ask about your connection to... Ugh. The one in the sky?" Flug finally spat out.

"Oh," Melanie said with a smile.

Flug wasn't expecting that.

"It is deep and very personal," Melanie said. "Any follower will tell you the same."

"Hmmm…" Flug said. "And from what I've seen, you parents and the rest of your family aren't really followers of the Way themselves. Are they?"

"No."

"Well, have you ever wondered why?"

"I don't need to. I'm the descendant of a witch and a corrupted Grim Reaper."

"It is my opinion that maybe they didn't need his guidance to get to where they are."

505 stood there nervously hoping that a fight wouldn't break out between his two dearest friends.

"You don't believe in Him," Melanie said. "Do you? That's kind of hypocritical considering who you interact with on a daily basis. Don't you think?"

"It's not that I don't believe He's real," Flug said. "It's just that I gave up on Him a long time ago. You might consider doing the same. You have faith in His teachings, protection and assistance, and yet, here you are."

"He helps those who surrender to His will," Melanie retorted. "I don't know why I'm here, but He'll give me a way out. You'll see."

Flug scoffed and said, "Whatever, but don't come crying to us when He doesn't help you. Anyway, it's time for lunch. I suggest you make your way with me to the dining room."


	10. Chapter 10

505 went on ahead and pulled the food he prepared earlier out of the fridge. Knowing Dementia and Melanie's current situation, he hoped things didn't get too chaotic.

Dementia was already at the table in the kitchen area, but upon seeing Melanie, she jumped out of her chair and shrieked, "What is she doing here?!"

"Nice to see you, too," Melanie muttered under her breath.

"Melanie is here to have lunch with us," Flug said rolling his eyes. "Do not try to kill her again or you will be locked up. Do you understand me?"

Dementia crossed her arms, plopped back in her chair, and sulked.

"So, you both live and work here, huh?" Melanie asked. "Do you never go outside? That's so depressing."

"Well, 505 takes Dementia on walks around the island sometimes," Flug said sitting in his chair. "And we have Hat Bots to get things for us."

"But neither of you have a life outside this place. Do ya?" Melanie asked.

"Our lives take us to more places than you think," Flug said defensively. "Other towns... dimensions, maybe through time…"

"I've heard," Melanie said unimpressed before turning to 505. "Hey, 505? Could you make some sandwiches to-go? I'd like to eat in the videogame room…"

"I'm guessing you did this at home as well, huh?" Flug interrupted.

"What are you talking about?" Melanie asked.

"You separate yourself from your family, even at home, to avoid them," Flug said.

"I eat dinner with them," Melanie replied defensively.

"Then, you shouldn't have any problem eating in here with us," Flug said as he stood up and pulled a chair out at the head of the table for Melanie to sit at. "Besides, Black Hat hates it if food gets spilled in other rooms."

Melanie rolled her eyes and reluctantly sat down in her chair.

"Not used to eating at the table, are ya?" Dementia teased.

"My parents are only home for dinner and on weekends," Melanie replied. "I don't need to be."

"Still, rules are rules," Flug said returning to his chair. "And no messing around, Dementia."

"I make no promises," Dementia said.

Melanie either stared at her phone or looked back at 505 as he finished preparing the chicken caesar salad. She tried her best not to look back at either of the other people at the table.

"So, how do you like it here, Melanie?" Flug asked.

"The best thing about this place is 505," Melanie replied looking back at the bear putting the final touches on the salad. "I love 505 so much."

505 smiled back at Melanie and made a heart symbol with his hands to show he loved her back.

"Hmph," Dementia grumbled. "That bear?"

"Oh, yeah," Melanie began looking back at the two other diners. "He's the best part about this place by far. I'm glad we're social media and texting buddies now. 505 will be the only part about this place that I miss when I go home in the morning. But you two, I don't mind not seeing."

505 then carried out the salad. He served chicken Caesar salad in Melanie's bowl and poured water in her glass.

"Thanks, 505," Melanie said.

505 answered her with a few positive grunts and watched her take her first few bites before going on to serve everyone else.

"Well about that…" Flug began nervously.

"What?" Melanie asked between bites of her salad.

"Well, your parents are willing to do whatever they can to help you," Flug explained. "So…Black Hat is gonna recommend that we are put in charge of your re-education. In other words, you might be staying here a bit longer than we thought."

Melanie froze in shock. Her mouth fell open, her fork fell in the bowl, and angry tears formed at the corners of her eyes. It took another moment for her to find the wherewithal to speak.

"WHAT?!" Melanie spat out. "No! No! NO! I'm not living here! There's no way in hell! You can't do this!"

"Well, it's not up to me," Flug replied calmly. "It's up to your parents, but considering your case, Black Hat might insist."

"Que?!" Dementia yelled finally recovering from her own shock. "I don't want that little brat of a traitor living here! On the other hand, though..."

"No!" Flug said. "You can't mess with her!"

"Then what are we going to do with her all summer?" Dementia complained.

"We're going to show her how to be a villain," Flug said smugly.

"Like Hell!" Melanie yelled from her seat. "I will never be a villain!"

"Fine with me," Dementia said with a wicked giggle. "I like destroying heroes."

"You won't destroy me," Melanie said as bravely as she could.

"Melanie, if Black Hat decides it, you will be staying here until you go back to school whether you like it or not," Flug replied sternly.

"You won't change me," Melanie snarled angrily.

"We'll see about that," Flug said adjusting his goggles menacingly.

"So, she's a hero?" Dementia asked. "Does that mean I can destroy her?"

"No!" Flug replied in frustration. "Now, stop asking!"

"You're both idiots if you think I'm going to go along with this!" Melanie yelled as Dementia sulked in her chair.

"Well, from my observations, we never thought you'd going along willingly," Flug replied calmly.

"Good," Melanie said angrily.

"Well, if you refuse, I can't say what will happen," Flug began calmly. "Worst case scenario, you'll be sent to Black Hat's Institute, and if that doesn't do anything. Well... No one under the organization can have heroic children and the fault usually falls on the parents…"

"You wouldn't dare!" Melanie cried angrily.

"Well, you will or you will never leave this island ever again," Flug continued just as calmly and threatening as before. "It's up to you."

Melanie sat back in her chair and stared at her plate feeling all the color flush from her face as the tears began flowing down her face.

505 saw the tears and tried to approach her, but Melanie grabbed her bag and bolted away from the table.

505 whimpered for a moment before running after her.

Flug sighed deeply as he went back to eating his salad in silence while Dementia continued to sulk.


	11. Chapter 11

Back in her room, Melanie was on the phone with her parents. 505 listened in since Melanie turned on the speaker.

"Please tell me you won't let Black Hat do this!" Melanie pleaded.

"Melanie, you've gone so far down the wrong path that this is what we might think is best for you," her mother Faucheuse replied.

"But I don't want to stay here all summer!" Melanie pleaded. "I want to go home! Is there anything you can do?! Can't you just homeschool me?!"

"You know your father and I work five days a week," Faucheuse replied. "And clearly... our methods of trying to train you haven't been working."

"But I don't want to live at Black Hat manor," Melanie pleaded. "Is there any way you could get them to let me go home?!"

"Mija, we've done what we can to help you," Señor de la Muerte replied as sensitively as he could manage. "Maybe we could've accepted you not choosing to actively be a villain, but you turned out to be a hero. Perhaps we were too soft, or we were foolish to not check in with the school from time to time…"

"I never intended to do anything against you guys," Melanie said with tears flowing out of her eyes. "I just wanted to do something different than being a villain. Why is that so wrong? They're threatening to never let me leave Black Hat Island ever again. That means I would never see you or my sisters or anyone else ever again. I can't go on vacation with you when you finally take time off. We can't talk in an environment that isn't monitored. We could possibly never be together as a family again. We would spend the holidays apart. Is that really what you want?"

Faucheuse sighed and said, "Let's talk to Black Hat."

Melanie smiled widely until her father added, "And let's see what he has to say about this."

Melanie's face fell as her mother said, "Maybe we can get him to let you leave for vacations."

"We can only hope," said Señor Santa Muerte.

Melanie began sniffling out loud unaware that her parents could hear it over the phone.

Señor Santa Muerte sighed audibly.

"Look at what you did," Faucheuse snapped at her husband before speaking comfortingly to her daughter. "Honey, please don't cry. We'll see what we can do. Okay?"

505 sat next to Melanie and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Okay, Maman," Melanie said calmly. "I love you."

"I love you too, Melanie," Faucheuse replied.

"Te quero, mija," said Señor Santa Muerte.

"We'll talk to you tomorrow," Faucheuse said. "Okay?"

"Okay," Melanie replied sadly.

Her parents hung up leaving Melanie alone with 505.

As a few tears fell down her cheeks, Melanie felt herself being scooped up and being held in 505's arms. She relaxed into his chest and let herself cry.


	12. Chapter 12

After she finished crying, Melanie laid there silently next to 505 praying, fuming, and worrying about what awaited her in her new life.

It was unfair. Her childhood had been spent living in misery. For as long as she could remember, she had been raised to be a villain in Black Hat's stupid organization. Melanie went to an elite evil private elementary school filled with fake friends who cared more about her social status in the organization than ever knowing her. Most social events outside of school that weren't dedicated to homework, her therapy or her artistic pursuits were centered around Black Hat. Her family time was spent being dragged on evil missions for the family or for Black Hat. Every possession, every vacation, everything that made her happy was "courtesy of Black Hat." Her entire damn life was overshadowed by Black Hat and Melanie hated every second of it.

Melanie always hated it. She did her hardest to convince herself she didn't to fit in, but eventually, she could not run from her conscience anymore. And like her sister Lunet, Melanie had to do her best to bury her feelings to hide them from everyone else.

Then everything changed when Melanie started going to Our Lady of Perpetual Gladness Catholic School. She expected to be miserable, but she wasn't. Melanie found other girls who welcomed her, who listened to what she wanted to say, who loved her for who she was, and who accepted her. Those other girls brought her to the Nun-ja Organization, to Sensei Lucy, and eventually, to God. Melanie found friendship, strength, love, and enlightenment. Best of all, she formed her personal relationship with the One who formed the Universe and gave her a new purpose alongside her other sisters on the same path.

That purpose gave Melanie hope. It also gave her and Lunet a way out. It was a life she had to keep secret from almost her entire family, but it was a life where she was finally happy.

But now that her secret had been revealed, her parents and Black Hat were determined to snuff that hope out, to break her links with the friends and God she loved, and to turn her into a villain who caused misery. Just like them. Just another cog in his machine.

Melanie didn't know what to do. She didn't know how she would survive. She didn't even know what would happen the next morning.

But Melanie knew one thing that was repeated in her head constantly like a mantra. The love of her friends, the Spirit inside her, and her gut made that one thing clear.

Melanie whispered it to herself as she laid on that bed in the waning daylight, "I will not submit. I will be free."

Later that evening, Flug, Black Hat, and Dementia knocked on the door to Melanie's room. She had not left her room since lunch, so they were justifiably concerned, especially when they tried the knob and realized she had locked her door.

"Melanie?" Flug said knocking on the locked door. "Black Hat and I are here to check-up on you. Will you open up?"

"Just open the door," Black Hat commanded.

Flug sighed, pulled the key out of his pocket, and opened the door.

The lights were out. Melanie was sleeping in her bed against 505 who was sleeping beside her like a giant pillow.

Black Hat scoffed and commented, "It seems that your pet has taken a liking to her, doctor."

"Uh…heh heh heh," Flug nervously chuckled. "It would appear so."

Without warning, Dementia flew in behind them.

"Hola, Melanie!" Dementia said loudly as she waltzed into the room and saw Melanie sleeping. "Aw, is she all tuckered out?"

"It would appear so," Black Hat replied. "Her defenses aren't as strong."

"So, we're spying on a sleeping child?" Dementia asked.

"No," Flug said. "We're assessing the situation."

"I get it," Dementia said. "We're figuring out her weaknesses, so we can destroy this little brat!"

"Close, but no," Flug said with a heavy sigh.

"Your assessment, doctor?!" Black Hat demanded.

"Oh, of course," Flug began. "Judging from our chats today, she's completely enamored with the life of a hero. Her connection to... that high power is as strong as her devotion to her nun-ja life, and it doesn't seem like she wants to change. However, seeing as she seemed afraid at the possibility of staying here for the next few months, this makes me wonder that it may be actually possible to turn her to villainy."

"How do you mean, doctor?" Black Hat asked.

"As you said before, nun-jas are impossible to interrogate, but judging from today, I think I saw something that we could use to our advantage: Fear," Flug said with a wicked smile in his voice.

Melanie's eyes began to flicker open unbeknownst to the three villains present.

"And what does this child fear?" Black Hat asked flashing a sadistic smile of his own.

"Several things," Flug replied. "Being away from her family and her nun-ja friends, of course. But above all, Melanie fears losing her freedom."

Melanie shut her eyes and pretended to be asleep while listening in to the rest of their conversation.

"I see," Black Hat responded maliciously.

"We should put her in a cage," Dementia suggested.

"No, we're not doing that," Flug replied.

"Then, what _will_ we do?" Dementia asked in a huff.

"I propose we set a strict schedule with lots of boundaries and rules that Melanie has to follow or risk being punished," Flug said. "I believe that Melanie's parents allowed her too much freedom which has led her down the heroic path."

"You're so boring," Dementia complained.

"Ow!" Black Hat complained holding his head as a wave of pain rushed through it. "Come on! Let's discuss this back at my office. The girl's giving me a migraine!"

"Of course," Flug said before turning to Dementia. "Come on, Dementia. Leave Melanie alone."

Dementia glared back at Melanie, cracked her knuckles, and whispered threateningly, "Someday…" before following the two other villains out of the room and shutting the door behind her.

When she was sure they were gone, Melanie sat upright in her bed and prayed out loud.

"Father, they know my weakness," Melanie prayed. "What do I do? I have to send a more detailed message to my sisters somehow..."

It was then that Melanie heard a response from within.

"Huh?" Melanie asked before He kept speaking. "What was that? But would that...? Wait a minute…Of course! Thank you!"

Melanie immediately turned around and shook 505 awake.

The bear opened his eyes and yawned as he listened to Melanie say, "Hey, 505. I'm awake and feeling better now. Can we stream now?"

505 sat up, nodded enthusiastically, and walked out of the room with Melanie following close behind him.


	13. Chapter 13

About 20 minutes later, Flug came back to check on Melanie one final time before heading to bed, but when he opened the door, she and 505 had left.

"What?" Flug asked in a brief panic before coming up with an idea of where they might be. "Hmmm…"

Meanwhile back in 505's game room, 505 had begun his stream. He gave himself a brief introduction and gestured to his guest star.

Melanie smiled, played loud grunge music over the room's loudspeakers, telepathically lowered the volume on the room's cameras, and loudly said, "Hey there! I'm Melanie! I'm 14, I'm one of the faithful, I'm a geek, I love 505, and I speak five languages! French. On veux me changer. (They want to change me.) Spanish. Ahora vivo con Sombrero Negro. (I live with Black Hat now.) Latin. Sort of. Ego captivus. Auxilionem tuum postulo. (I'm a prisoner. I need your help.) And geek. All your base are belong to us! Well, actually 6 if you count song lyrics. With the lights out, it's less dangerous! Here we are now! Entertain us! We're so stupid and contagious…"

"Oh, there you are," Flug interrupted opening the door. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah," Melanie replied turning off the music playing over the loudspeakers. "We just felt like doing something fun after our nap. Is that alright?"

"It's fine," Flug said with a sigh. "Just go to bed at your normal time.

"Joke's on you," Melanie replied facetiously. "I don't have a bed time during the summer!"

"Well, then, just please keep it quiet and don't turn the music back on," Flug pleaded.

"Can do," Melanie replied cheerfully.

"Okay, goodnight," Flug said tiredly. "See you two in the morning!"

505 waved to Flug as he shut the door finally leaving Melanie alone with 505.

Melanie and 505 streamed and played multiplayer games late into the night.

Melanie had a blast and she received multiple Snapchats confirming her sisters got her messages. It was a successful night.

That was enough to put Melanie at peace. She ended up sleeping in the game room with 505 until Flug got up to check on them the next morning.

Melanie was uncertain of what would happen next. But, if she was going to lose her freedom, she sure wasn't going to without a fight, and she knew that her Nun-ja sisters wouldn't dare leave her in this place.

The girl awoke the next morning to Flug shaking her.

"What?" Melanie whined as she groggily rubbed her eyes.

"It's almost noon," Flug complained. "Your parents are on the way. 505 has made brunch downstairs. Come on and eat."

"Can I go to the bathroom first?" Melanie asked.

"Sure," Flug said leaning against the door frame. "But hurry up."


	14. Chapter 14

After her bathroom break, Melanie trudged downstairs wearily, unshowered, and in the same soccer uniform, she wore when playing outside the day before.

Dementia was already there waiting.

"Took ya long enough," Dementia said.

Melanie only responded with an eye roll as she sat down and let 505 serve her brunch of a breakfast sandwich, water, and orange juice.

"Thanks, 505," Melanie said as Flug placed her medication on the table next to her.

Melanie shrugged and swallowed her medicine obediently as Flug said, "Black Hat has informed me that your parents will be arriving at 5 pm on the dot.

Melanie sighed and said, "And I was hoping they'd get here sooner."

Dementia giggled and said sarcastically, "Maybe they're too busy looking after their good children."

Melanie smirked and replied, "Don't you mean their bad children?"

"Yes," Dementia replied before taking a bite of her sandwich. "Good at being bad."

"Yeah, because I'm sure my 20-something older sisters need lots of supervision," Melanie retorted before also taking a bite of her food.

"You do have an 8-year-old sister," Flug added.

"You're ruining the joke," Melanie said with her mouth full.

"Ooh," Dementia squealed after swallowing her bite. "Is Dita coming with her parents?"

"Yes," Flug said grabbing a quick sip of his orange juice. "If I'm not mistaken, the parents are bringing the three other sisters."

"Ahaha! ¡Sí!" Dementia cried out as she got up from her chair and began jumping around the room in excitement.

"Anyway, that's why there's a delay," Flug said unfazed by Dementia's antics at this point. "Your parents have to pick up Iliana."

Melanie's face fell. Lunet, she looked forward to seeing, but the other two...

"Just great," Melanie said to herself before going back to eating her food.

"What?" Dementia asked. "You don't like your sisters?!"

"I get along with Lunet," Melanie said tersely.

"Tisk, tisk," Flug muttered judgmentally.

"What?" Melanie asked defensively.

"What's wrong with your other sisters?" Dementia asked.

"That's none of your business," Melanie replied.

"Hmph! Whatever!" Dementia retorted. "At least, I get to play with Dita."

Melanie sighed as she finished up eating the last of her food and took her plates to the sink.

505 picked up the dishes and began rinsing them so he could get them into the dishwasher. Melanie noticed all the dishes 505 still had to rinse off and felt eager to help.

"Hey, 505?" Melanie whispered. "Do you need help cleaning up in here?"

505 nodded and Melanie hopped in to rinse the dishes and hand them to 505 to get his work done more quickly.

Unfortunately, Dementia noticed.

"Flug! Melanie's doing something good!" Dementia cried.

Flug looked over to the kitchen to figure out what Melanie was doing and then asked, "Melanie, what do you think you're doing?"

"What?!" Melanie retorted in annoyance.

"Just…stop," Flug said. "That is 505's job, not yours."

"But he wanted help," Melanie complained. "Besides, it's not like I have anything else to do."

"Sure, you do," Flug retorted. "You haven't showered or changed your clothes in the last 24 hours. Go get yourself cleaned up before your family shows up in a few hours…Now."

Melanie rolled her eyes, dropped the dishes in the sink, walked out of the kitchen, and said, "Fine. I'll go shower. Sheesh! See ya later, 505!"

505 gave Melanie a sad wave. She waved back and walked out of the room.

"We'll come to get you when your family arrives!" Flug yelled into the hallway.

"Got it!" Melanie yelled back.

"And you better not do anything good in your room while you're in there!" Dementia warned.

Melanie simply scoffed and made her way to her room.


	15. Chapter 15

A few hours later, Melanie was balancing herself on one leg, showered and clothes changed into a gray cotton-knit dress that reached her knees. Her hair was pulled back into a pony-tail and she was reading from the Book of Hebrews in the Bible.

"…Let us hold firmly to the faith we profess," Melanie read out loud. "For we do not have a high priest who is unable to empathize with our weaknesses, but we have one who has been tempted in every way, just as we are – yet he did not sin."

Melanie looked up from her Bible and prayed, "Lord, I'm in a tempting environment right now and I know I've been less than kind to my captors. Please help me resist as you did…"

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Melanie came out of her crane stance, hopped on her bed, and quickly hid her Bible in her duffel bag.

When she was sure her Bible was hidden in her duffel bag, Melanie said, "Come in."

Flug opened the door with Dementia giggling excitedly behind him. As irritated as Melanie was to see them, she was also relieved that she had hidden her Bible in time. Thankfully, the irritation melted away when 505 appeared behind them.

"What's up?" Melanie asked.

"Your family's here and waiting to see you," Flug said.

"I thought you said it wouldn't be until 5," said Melanie. "It's almost 3:30."

"Your oldest sister flew on her broom to meet your parents halfway," Flug said. "So, it saved them some time."

"Ah," Melanie said standing up to put on her sandals, pulling on her black shrug cardigan, and picking up her knapsack. "Let's go then."

The trio moved out of Melanie's way and let her walk on ahead of them.

The three lackeys then escorted Melanie to Black Hat's office.

Melanie was both eager and not so eager to see her family. There was Lunet, the sister she could talk to. There were Iliana and Dita, the two sisters she couldn't really talk to. Then, there were her parents, the ones who decided to leave her in that place.

Melanie entered Black Hat's office with Flug, 505, and Dementia following behind her.

Black Hat was there sitting at his desk, as usual. Standing right next to him were her parents and her three sisters, Iliana, Lunet, and Dita.

Melanie smiled weakly and said, "Hi, guys. Please tell me you're here to take me home."

"DITA!" Dementia yelled at the top of her lungs holding her arms open as the excited 8-year-old ran toward them.

"DEMENTIA!" Dita yelled jumping in Dementia's arms and being spun around. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you, too," said Dementia. "Want to play with my weapons?!"

"YEAH!" Dita squealed in response before turning to the rest of her family. "Hi, Melanie. I'll see you guys later. I'm going to play with Dementia!"

"Alright," Faucheuse replied. "Have fun and stay safe, you two!"

"Dementia, make sure that our little guest doesn't get hurt," Flug said.

"I'll be careful," Dementia said. "You worry too much."

Dita jumped on Dementia's back and yelled while Dementia ran away, "Come outside with us when you're done getting yelled at, Melanie!"

"How's it going, Melanie?" Lunet asked. "Mom and Dad told us what happened in the limo."

"Okay, considering…" Melanie said walking over to her sister. "I'll tell you more after I'm done getting yelled at."

"You look pretty good for someone who has just disgraced the family, Melanie," Iliana said. "I still can't believe it. You stopped a robbery as a hero. But why?! Why would you disgrace the family like this?!"

"So, I guess I'm not going home, huh?" Melanie said in a wry tone.

"I always knew you weren't as evil as the rest of us, Melanie, but I never thought you'd do something like this," Lunet said attempting to sound disappointed.

"Well, sadly, it is so and Melanie must stay here until school starts in the fall," Black Hat said sternly.

"But why here?" Melanie asked boldly. "Why can't I just be re-educated at home?"

"Melanie, we've been over this," Flug chided. "Black Hat thinks that you will have a better chance if we take care of your re-education."

"Black Hat, are you sure we cannot just move Melanie in with me and Mama Muerte?" Iliana asked. "We'd whip her into shape."

Melanie scoffed and muttered under her breath so that only Lunet could hear, "That'd be worse."

"I'm sure," Black Hat said. "I want to take care of this personally."

"We understand, sir," Senor Santa Muerte said.

"So, tell us," Faucheuse began. "What will this re-education involve? What will her schedule look like? When will we be able to see her?"

Flug looked over to Melanie and said, "Uh, Melanie, why don't you go join Dita and Dementia outside? You can rejoin your family for dinner after our meeting."

"No," Melanie said stubbornly crossing her arms and standing in place. "I want to hear this."

"You are in no position to make demands!" Iliana snapped angrily. "Go outside!"

"But…" Melanie started to protest.

"Melanie, let's go outside," Lunet said holding out her hand to her sister.

Melanie relented and held onto her sister's hand. Lunet summoned her wings prompting Melanie to summon hers and the two flew up to the ceiling where Lunet phased them both through to the roof.

Iliana flicked her long black hair, strutted over to the chair in front of Black Hat's desk in her high heels with her parents following behind, sat down in the chair on one side while her parents took the other two, and smoothed her purple and black dress as she said, "So, Black Hat, sir, how will you be re-educating Melanie?"

Black Hat sat down at his desk and said, "It is in Dr. Flug's opinion that Melanie has been given too much freedom, so here, she will have the opposite. If she ever wishes to leave Black Hat Island ever again, she will pass our re-education program."

"Do you have a lesson plan we can look at?" Senor Santa Muerte asked.

"Yes," Black Hat said. "Dr. Flug?!"

Flug was staring out the window making sure that Dementia and Dita didn't destroy anything.

"Dr. Flug?!" Black Hat called.

"Oh, right!" Flug said rushing over with a binder in his hands. "O-Of course. I've written everything out in this binder."

Flug handed the items to Senor Sante Muerte. Being in the middle, he laid the binder on his lap and opened it so that his wife and daughter on either side of him could read it.


	16. Chapter 16

Melanie and Lunet sat on top of the Hat on the tail of the crashed airplane. It was the first time that they had had time together in the past few weeks and they didn't want to waste it.

Dementia and Dita were playing with Flug's weapons in the yard safely out of hearing range, but the two sisters enjoyed the silence and break from their current tension for a few minutes before they discussed anything.

For a few more minutes, Melanie and Lunet silently sat and watched the clouds go by. Melanie held her cardigan and knapsack on her lap so her bare shoulders could soak up the sun.

Lunet pulled her large black sun hat over her head to keep the sun out of her eyes. Her black tank top, black slacks, and black boots were soaking up the sunlight, but she didn't mind. The heat felt good on her pallor, ghostly skin.

The emotions were heavy and present, but neither said a word until Lunet finally spoke up.

"The video cameras have been short-circuited," Lunet said. "We can speak now."

"Thank you," Melanie said.

"I can't believe Mom and Dad brought you here," Lunet said.

"Neither can I," Melanie said angrily. "I can't believe they're going to leave me here all summer. I could never leave this prison, Lunet."

Lunet offered a sad smile to comfort her sister and said, "Well, I'm sure Black Hat will let us visit sometimes…"

"That doesn't help, Lunet!" Melanie snapped. "I don't want to be here. Period."

"I don't want you to be here either, but it feels like Mom, Dad, and Black Hat aren't going to give you a choice," Lunet replied patiently.

Melanie leaned onto her sister's shoulder and asked, "What should I do?"

Lunet took a deep breath knowing her response wouldn't be accepted easily and answered, "I suggest you go along with what they say for now."

"What?!" Melanie yelled in surprise. "But I don't want to be evil. I love being a hero!"

"You don't have to change who you are," Lunet said. "You just hide it. Like Queen Elizabeth I said. You don't change who you are inside. You conform on the outside to make them happy."

Melanie curled up into a ball, let her tears fall, and said, "I wish I didn't have to make them happy. I wish they'd just accept me for who I am."

Lunet gave her sister a hug and said, "When you and I are older, we will be able to change everything, but until then, we have to pretend to comply. I'll find your sisters and keep them up to date."

"Really?" Melanie asked. "How?"

Lunet smiled, let go, and replied, "I'm 21 now. I can go out at night without people asking where I've been."

"Thanks, sis," Melanie said. "I will try to be strong, but why can't we both just run away? We can hide with the Nun-jas. Our family doesn't want to be saved. We have to let them go."

Lunet sighed and said, "It wouldn't be that easy."

"Come on," Melanie said. "I know you had some good experience in the Church with France. You're a stronger Reaper than I am. We'd kick butt together."

"Maybe," Lunet said. "But right now isn't the right time."

Melanie was about to protest when...

"LUNET! MELANIE! WATCH OUT!" Dita yelled.

Lunet grabbed Melanie while the latter grabbed her cardigan and her knapsack and flew out of the way before the latter even had time to summon her wings as a rocket flew past where they were sitting and exploded in the sky.

"DITA!" Melanie yelled.

Dementia stood in the yard cheering while Dita awkwardly tossed aside the rocket launcher.

"You see?" Melanie whispered as she summoned her wings and allowed Lunet to let her go. "This is why we should leave. Our family will never accept us unless we're causing wanton destruction and chaos. I don't want to pretend anymore. I want to leave and be a hero!"

"Then you risk never leaving this place," Lunet said.

"I don't care," Melanie spat back.

"You can escape faster by pretending, Melanie," Lunet said sternly. "It is what has helped me survive and it is what will help you survive, too."

Suddenly, they noticed a little black-haired girl wearing purple shorts, a purple- and white-striped tank top, a purple jacket, and purple sandals flying up to them on her broomstick. It was Dita.

"What are you talking about?" Dita asked in her annoying childish curiosity.

A flash of red, green, and dark blue sprung up into the air next to her before plummeting back to the top of Black Hat Manor.

"Yeah!" Dementia yelled landing on the roof and springing herself up again before she fell back on the roof. "What are you talking about?! Dita! Let me grab your broom!"

"No!" Dita yelled as she maneuvered her broom just out of the way of Dementia springing up again. "I told you, Dementia! You're too heavy!"

"Nothing," Lunet said pulling her sun hat back on top of her black hair. "We were just talking about studying abroad and interning in France. Hey, I have an idea. Why don't you go with Dementia and see if Dr. Flug has anything to play with in his lab?"

Dita gasped as her eyes grew wide in excitement before she flew over to Dementia, said something neither of the airborne sisters could hear, dissolved her broom, jumped on Dementia's back, and rode her down the wall and back into the manor.

When they were gone, Lunet and Melanie landed on the roof once more and dissolved their wings.

"That was too close," Lunet said with a sigh.

"Lunet, I will be getting out of this and you should come with me," Melanie said firmly. "My Sensei is gonna come for me. You could escape, too."

"I will one day, but not now," Lunet said. "I'm not ready."

Before the conversation could continue, the window opened and Iliana yelled out, "You two can come inside now!"

"Why?!" Melanie asked.

"Mom and Dad want to talk to you!" Iliana replied.

Melanie rolled her eyes and yelled back, "Fine!"

Melanie summoned her wings and flew down to the window. Lunet followed closely behind her into the office.

Melanie landed on the floor and said, "Before you say anything, the explosion was Dita's fault. Not mine."

"Melanie," Faucheuse began. "Your Father and I have spoken to Black Hat and we've come to a decision."

Praying inside for the strength to face the answer she knew was coming, Melanie replied, "Yes?"

"The villains here will oversee your re-education, but we will be welcome to visit you as you please," Senor Santa Muerte said. "Should you prove to be accelerating in your lesson you will be granted the opportunity to take breaks and visit home."

"This is about the best thing I thought would happen," Melanie said acceptingly. "So, shall we have dinner?"

"Of course," Faucheuse said strutting over as quickly as her black skirt and black heels would allow and hugging Melanie against her white blouse with one arm while holding her phone with the other. "I'm sure you'd like to catch up. On the way, I'll make arrangements for more of Melanie's belongings to be delivered."

"505 said dinner was ready, so all we have to do is find Dita and…" Flug said just before he was interrupted by a loud explosion coming from the lab.

Everyone jumped in surprise.

"What was that?!" Iliana asked.

Flug chuckled nervously before he bolted to the door and yelled, "DEMENTIA!"

Before Flug reached the door, a Hat Bot came rolling in holding up Dementia in one hand and Dita in the other. They were both covered in soot.

"Dita?!" Faucheuse said letting go of Melanie and dashing over to meet the robot halfway. "What did you do?!"

"We played with chemicals!" Dita exclaimed proudly.

"Dita!" Senor Santa Muerte chided grabbing his daughter from the Hat Bot. "That was very dangerous! Chemicals are not like magic! They have set laws! You could have been very hurt!"

"But Dementia was with me," Dita protested. "We were totally safe. The fire didn't even touch me."

Flug screamed in an absolute panic and sprinted out the door before anyone could even blink.

"Lord Black Hat, is there a bathroom we can use?" Senor Santa Muerte asked still holding his daughter up by her shirt.

"Down the hall, third door from the right," Black Hat replied. "Meet us in the dining hall when we're done."

"Gracias," Senor Santa Muerte said as he headed down the hall while the rest of his family headed to the dining room.


	17. Chapter 17

Everyone washed up and eventually got to the dining room where 505 was serving some Mexican specialties on the long formal dining room table.

Melanie's family sat on one side, except for Dita who insisted on sitting next to Dementia, Black Hat, and Flug on the other side. Melanie sat between her mother and Lunet.

Everyone was silent as they ate their food. Melanie would have been happy for that solemn silence to continue, but, of course, Iliana had to break it.

"So, Dr. Flug, has my sister misbehaved in the last 24 hours?" Iliana asked between bites of tacos as she gave Melanie a pointed look.

Melanie could only respond with an eye roll to show her annoyance. Iliana had some nerve.

"Melanie has been quite disrespectful," Flug said. "But that isn't what concerns me. Melanie has shown some very helpful tendencies. She helped 505 with dishes for a little while this afternoon without being asked. That is an indicator of serious compassion. Can you explain this?"

"I can," Faucheuse began. "Melanie was just following the example set by her older sister. Lunet spent a good deal of time with Melanie when she was a child and helped us out with her even though we never asked her to. So once Dita was born, Melanie stepped up to help her like her older sister helped her. We never asked them to do it, but we never tried to stop them either. I suppose that is our fault."

"Well, I guess in that sense, it's not too much of a problem," Flug said. "Villains do help other villains from time to time."

"Yes, but they usually expect something in return," Black Hat added.

"Like what?" Melanie asked in annoyance. "Dita was a baby. She couldn't give me anything."

"You should have asked your parents for something in return," Black Hat replied.

"There was never anything I really wanted from them, unlike now…" Melanie muttered out loud thinking about her freedom.

Black Hat chuckled aloud and said, "Well, you know how to earn that. Focus on your studies."

Melanie angrily swallowed her food and said, "So, do I have to download and study a syllabus before tomorrow morning?"

"Oh, no," Flug said taking a page from his notebook, folding it into a paper airplane, and launching it in Melanie's direction. "Catch."

Melanie caught the paper plane in her hands, unfolded it, and began reading it.

"So, Melanie, what will you be learning?" Iliana asked obnoxiously.

"There's one unit on learning the different types of villainy. There's another unit on correcting my 'problematic good behavior.' There's one on how to form an evil plan, and…" Melanie read out loud before pausing to double-check the last unit to make sure she was reading it correctly. "And Dementia tips?"

"Dementia!" Flug yelled as Dementia and Dita cracked up in the background.

Melanie quickly glanced over the rest of the syllabus while the pair continued laughing.

"So, Melanie, what do you think of it?" Flug asked.

"To be honest, I hate it," Melanie replied.

"Then, you'll be sure to learn it the first time," Iliana said obnoxiously prompting Melanie to roll her eyes.

"Haha! Your plan sucks!" Dementia yelled at Flug.

Flug only replied with a glare.

"To be fair, I was bound to hate any plan that comes from you three," Melanie retorted.

"Melanie, why must you be so rude?" Faucheuse asked with a pointed look.

"I'm just being honest, Mom," Melanie replied reaching for another taco. "I don't want to be here."

"Well, the plan sounds adequate to me," Black Hat said. "We will move forward with it."

"Oh, thank you, Jefecito…" Flug began to gush.

"Don't let it get to your head," Black Hat commanded. "You still have to successfully re-educate her."

"Yes, Jefecito," Flug sheepishly replied.

"Kiss ass," Melanie muttered under her breath.

"Melanie, do not be rude to your teacher!" Santa Muerte yelled from down the table. "You will do what Dr. Flug says or there will be consequences. Do you understand me?"

"Whatever," Melanie said with an eye roll as she went back to her food.

"Speaking of which, I've been meaning to ask," Flug began. "Does your daughter have any other medical conditions than the ones we've already talked about?"

"Well, Melanie does have trouble sleeping sometimes…" Faucheuse replied before getting interrupted by her daughter.

"Maman!" Melanie protested.

"Really?" Flug asked with heightened interest. "Tell me more."

"It's no big deal!" Melanie protested. "I just prefer to stay up late. You can play videogames and accomplish more things at night."

"Is that why you sleep until 2 in the afternoon in the summer?" Dita asked sarcastically.

"That only happened once," Melanie protested leaning over to stare angrily at Dita.

"Sure," Dita replied with an obnoxious tone before going back to blowing bubbles in her soda.

"That won't do for a young lady going to school," Black Hat said giving Flug a wicked look. "Don't you agree, Doctor Flug?"

Flug adjusted with goggles maliciously and said, "Yes. I think I know just what to do to help with your daughter's sleeping problem."

"How?" Senor Sante Muerte asked.

"I don't have a sleeping problem, guys," Melanie protested in annoyance.

"Well," Flug began completely ignoring Melanie's protest. "I can alter her medication to help her sleep at a more suitable schedule."

"That's a good idea," Iliana said nodding in approval. "She will need to sleep for school after all."

"Even during the summer?" Lunet finally said in a rare moment of protest. "Melanie's responsible enough to be in charge of her own sleeping schedule. She has no problems during the school year. She'll adjust to sleeping for this, too. Besides, sleeping meds can be very dangerous."

"Yeah," Melanie agreed. "Dr. Flug is a mad scientist. He'll probably kill me!"

"It's evil genius," Flug retorted.

"Well, we can't have you sneaking around at night," Black Hat said with a wicked smirk. "Can we?"

"Like you'd be able to stop me anyway," Melanie grumbled under her breath.

"Lunet has a point, Doctor," Faucheuse said. "Sleeping meds can be dangerous. Can we trust you to handle this without causing any lasting harm to our daughter?"

"No need to worry, Madame," Flug reassured her. "I will only give your daughter as much as she needs to have a good night's sleep."

"Meaning I'll be dead in about 24 hours!" Melanie protested. "I've played enough videogames, watched enough movies, and read enough books to know that YOU CAN'T TRUST A MAD SCIENTIST!"

"I said…" Flug began in annoyance.

"I don't care what you think you are!" Melanie interrupted. "You're just as crazy as the rest of them! There's no way I'm letting you drug me!"

"You don't need to worry about anything," Dementia said ignoring Melanie's outburst. "Flug helps me with sleeping all the time, and I've been fine."

"That settles it then," Senor Sante Muerte said. "Since Black Hat deems it necessary, Melanie will be receiving medication to sleep."

"What?!" Melanie asked sitting back in her chair. "He's gonna turn me into a zombie. I can't believe you're letting him do this."

"Your misbehaving has proven that you can't be trusted right now, so you had this coming," Iliana said snobbishly.

"At least, I'm doing something good with my life!" Melanie spat back angrily.

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Iliana retorted.

"Melanie, Iliana, stop it!" Faucheuse chided. "Don't fight right now! Melanie's lessons begin tomorrow. Please, let's enjoy our meal and the time we have left together…"

"She deserves it…" Iliana tried to complain.

"Enough!" Faucheuse retorted. "You will not insult your sister anymore!"

Iliana sat down in a huff. Melanie was on the verge of tears.

She scooted her chair back and said, "I'm not hungry anymore."

"Then, please just sit with us," Faucheuse pleaded. "We won't get to spend as much time together when your lessons begin."

Melanie sadly nodded, pushed her plate away, and rested her head on the table.

Black Hat rolled his eyes, turned to Flug, and mumbled, "So much melodrama."

For the rest of the meal, Melanie remained silent except for the occasional comment to herself or to Lunet as her mother rubbed her back and the rest of the family chatted amongst themselves.


	18. Chapter 18

After another hour, it was time for the family to go, so Melanie and her teachers went to the airplane runway to see them off.

Senor Santa Muerte and Faucheuse held their daughter close in a bear hug.

"We'll try to visit you as soon as we can, sweetheart," Melanie's mother said. "Please behave. We love you and want you to come home."

"We had Senor Ochocinco bring more of your belongings into your room while we were visiting and we'll try to bring more next weekend to make your room feel more like home," Melanie's father said. "Let us know how you're doing. No matter what, please remember this is for your own good, Mija."

"Okay," Melanie said unconvincingly trying to hide her tears.

Her parents released her from their hug and Melanie began saying her goodbyes to her sisters while Black Hat and Flug were talking from a distance away.

"So, she tried to help 505 with the dishes?" Black Hat asked quietly.

"Yes, sir," Flug replied. "Dementia caught her in the act."

"The girl is flagrantly rebellious," Black Hat said. "You will need to be stricter with her than with the brats at the camp. We will have to crack down on every good impulse and monitor all her behavior."

"Yes, sir," Flug replied.

Black Hat smiled wickedly and said, "I don't need to stress how important this mission is, doctor. Once we break her, we'll have finally put a dent in the Nun-ja organization's impenetrable defenses and be that much closer to destroying those infernal heroes for good. She's connected to highly important clients so we can't harm her, but those are your only boundaries. Do what you need to, doctor."

"I understand, sir," Flug replied. "You can't count on me. What do you want me to do with Melanie once her family leaves? Shall I send her to bed?"

"What time is it?" Black Hat asked.

Flug looked at his watch and said, "It's about 7:30, sir."

"As long as she's in her room and has enough time to sleep off her medication, it doesn't matter to me," Black Hat said as he leered at Senor Santa Muerte and Faucheuse taking their sweet time saying goodbye to their daughter. "If this family keeps taking their sweet time, we might have to skip medicine altogether…"

Meanwhile, Iliana was giving Melanie some unsolicited "advice."

"And remember, Melanie," Iliana said much to Melanie's chagrin. "Behave yourself or your punishments will only get worse."

"Iliana…" Lunet said disapprovingly.

"What?" Iliana protested. "She deserves it."

"Stop it," Lunet retorted. "That's enough. Isn't Melanie being punished enough already?"

"Well, if you ask me…" Iliana began before her mother finally cut her off.

"Iliana Addolorata de la Muerte, that's enough!" Faucheuse finally snapped. "Melanie has been reprimanded enough for one day. Now, either leave Melanie with something encouraging or go to the limo!"

Iliana then walked away to the car in a huff while Dita snickered at the reprimand before remembering something and following behind her.

As soon as Iliana was out of earshot, Lunet gave Melanie a hug and whispered, "I'll try to pass your messages along, but remember. Whatever you have to do is an act. Just pretend until you're free to be who you really are."

"Pray for me, Lunet," Melanie said finally revealing the fear in her voice. "I'm so scared..."

Lunet held Melanie in a tighter hug and said, "Don't worry, sis. I will. God will get you through this. Just stay strong. Okay?"

"Okay," Melanie replied. "But think about what I said, too. Alright?"

After a moment of silence, Lunet said, "Okay. I will…"

"Got something for ya!" Dita exclaimed excitedly pushing herself between Melanie and Lunet to present a plain, brown paper gift bag.

Melanie took the bag and looked inside it to find her handheld gaming console along with all her favorite games.

Melanie looked at her younger sister and smiled feeling genuinely touched as she wrapped her arms around Dita and gave her a hug of her own. The 8-year-old tensed up for a moment before she reluctantly accepted the hug and even hugged her older sister back.

"Thanks, squirt," Melanie said warmly. "I really appreciate it."

"Yeah, yeah, no problem," Dita replied pulling away signaling Melanie to let her go. "Finish your homework early so we can play with each other online. Iliana doesn't like gaming and Lunet's not very good. I'm going to have no one to play with. I'm gonna be so bored without you."

Melanie chuckled a little bit, gave Dita another hug, and replied, "Thanks, Dita. I love you."

"Yeah, I love you, too," Dita replied slipping out of Melanie's arms. "Now, will ya stop hugging me? You're embarrassing me in front of Dementia…Hey!"

Out of nowhere, Dementia sprung up from behind and swung Dita in the air. Melanie smiled sadly and reluctantly began walking her family to the limo.

"I had so much fun with you today!" Dementia squealed happily.

"Me, too! I can't wait until we visit next weekend," Dita replied before visibly hesitating.

"What's the matter?" Dementia asked.

"Uh…can I ask you something?" Dita asked a little bit nervously.

"Go ahead," Dementia said happily. "I'm always happy to listen to you and Senor Black Hat."

"Alright," Melanie said with a sigh. "I know Melanie's in a lot of trouble and she's a bit messed up in the head, but could you try not to be too mean to her?"

Dementia stood there with a blank expression not knowing what to say. Fortunately, she didn't have to...

"Dita, come on!" Faucheuse yelled from the car. "We've gotta go!"

"Coming!" Dita yelled back before turning back to Dementia and saying, "See ya later, Dementia! Remember what I said!"

Dita ran into the car with her family right as Melanie was shutting the door.

Dementia's eye twitched angrily. Be nice to Melanie? But she was a traitor! And a goody-two-shoes, like 505!

Back at the limo, Ochocinco was giving Melanie a final hug when she heard something drop into her paper bag.

"Don't look into your bag until you get back to your room," Ochocinco whispered into Melanie's room. "It was my grandmother's. Take good care of it and yourself. Stay strong, okay? I'll be praying for you."

"Merci, Senor Ochocinco," Melanie whispered back giving him one more squeeze before they both let go.

With one final wave, Melanie turned around and reluctantly walked back to her captors. She stood back and waved back as her family waved to her and took off in their limo. It was all Melanie could do to not give into tears.

Once the car had flown away, 505 walked up to Melanie and placed a paw on her shoulder. Melanie turned around and let 505 give her a big hug. They stood like that until Flug called for them.

"Melanie, it's time to go back and start getting settled in for bed," Flug said.

Melanie nodded sadly as 505 held her hand and began leading her back to the group.

Meanwhile, Dementia was still standing at a distance trying to comprehend what Dita wanted her to do.

"Dementia!" Flug called out. "Stop spacing out and come on! We don't have all day!"

"Shut up, nerd!" Dementia retorted. "You can't tell me what to do!"

"Enough with the pointless bickering!" Black Hat yelled. "Let's go, Dementia!"

Dementia's entire demeanor changed from annoyed to enamored.

She skipped over merrily and yelled back, "Ya Viene, mi amor! (I'm coming, my love!)"

Melanie sighed as she and 505 followed the group back to the manor.

Melanie stared through the backs of her captors praying over her upcoming re-education, over what she feared was coming as they walked the few miles back to the house. She was so scared that she was unaware of how tightly she was gripping 505's paw and didn't even hear Flug talk to her.

"Now, Melanie, do you have any questions?" Flug asked falling behind on purpose to talk to his pupil.

"Huh?" Melanie asked finally breaking out of her own anxious thoughts.

"Do you have any questions?" Flug asked.

"About what?" Melanie asked.

"You weren't listening. Were you?" Flug said with a sigh.

Melanie fell awkwardly silent while searching for a response.

Fortunately, Dementia interrupted the awkward moment with her deriding laughter.

"Haha, loser!" Dementia teased. "Maybe this girl isn't so good after all. I hate listening to nerds, too!"

"Dementia!" Flug protested. "Don't undermine my authority in front of Melanie! We have to put up a united front for our new student!"

"Whatever," Dementia replied with an eye roll. "It's not my fault you're boring!"

"Enough!" Black Hat finally interrupted. "Since Melanie didn't listen the first time, Doctor, you'll simply have to repeat your instructions."

"Sorry…" Melanie said quietly.

"NO APOLOGIZING!" Black Hat snapped turning around to look the teenage girl in the eyes. "As a villain, you never apologize for anything you do. That is your first lesson."

"But…" Melanie protested meekly.

"Yeah," Dementia agreed. "I never apologize for anything."

"Even when she destroys my lab," Flug added resentfully.

"I'm definitely not sorry for that, nerd!" Dementia said laughing out loud and launching another argument between herself and Flug while Black Hat simply rolled his eye and kept walking.

Melanie was trembling like a leaf. 505 gave Melanie a side hug to calm her down as the three adults present continued walking towards the mansion that was now within sight.

Melanie was going to swallow her tongue and keep walking, but then she felt the Holy Presence inside her remind her that no matter what happened she wasn't alone. That reminder gave her the strength she needed to speak up.

"But Flug apologizes to Black Hat all the time!" Melanie protested more loudly and confidently than before. "You guys are hypocrites!"

Black Hat stopped in his tracks and turned around with an unsearchable expression. The two other adults turned around as well, but Melanie didn't back down.

Dementia blushed growing hearts in her eyes as she slinked next to Black Hat and said, "That's because Black Hat is the best and deserves perfect obedience."

Flug rolled his eyes and said, "As my associate Dementia is trying to explain, apologizing is not considered typical villain behavior, so we must ask that you do not apologize to anyone unless the person you offend is Black Hat."

Melanie rolled her eyes, then summoned her scythe, caused it to hover, sat down sideways, turned to 505 and asked, "Hey, 505! Wanna ride back on my scythe with me? Don't worry. It won't break. It can support anyone's weight. I just need a break from these guys."

505 looked at the scythe and then back to Flug.

Flug looked at Black Hat who gave an affirming nod before he turned back to 505 with a sigh and said, "Bedtime's at 10, 505. Make sure she sticks to that."

505 nodded enthusiastically as he sat down on the scythe and wrapped his arms around Melanie.

"See you guys later!" Melanie called out as she took off on her scythe and rode it back towards the house.

"You were right, doctor," Black Hat remarked. "The walk has worn out her excessive energy."

"Does that mean we can take the car now?" Dementia complained.

"Yes," Flug said punching some buttons into his watch annoyedly. "At least, we've found an effective way to keep one of our residents under control."

"I wouldn't hold my breath," Black Hat retorted. "I can already tell. That girl is going to be a challenge, just like her sensei."


	19. Chapter 19

Melanie flew over the town for the mile it took to make it back to Black Hat's mansion while 505 nervously held on feeling both scared and in wonder at his surroundings as he looked around. Flying in one of his Dad's ships was one thing, but being in the air directly was something else.

Unfortunately, the manor was just ahead, so Melanie had to land her scythe on the walkway leading to the front door. She sighed sadly. Melanie had bought herself a few minutes of alone time away from her prison wardens, but she knew that wouldn't last too much longer. If only she knew how to lock them all out of the house…

Melanie's thoughts were interrupted by 505 giving her a bear hug from behind as they reached the ground. She looked back at him and smiled as she dissolved her scythe.

"Did you enjoy the ride, 505?" Melanie asked.

505 nodded enthusiastically and gave Melanie a hug from in front this time.

"You're welcome, 505," Melanie replied. "You're the best thing about this place. I'm glad I can do something fun for you."

505 smiled as he walked to the front door, opened it wide, and gestured for Melanie to come with him.

"Do I really have to?" Melanie asked sadly. "I don't know when I'll be allowed to go outside again."

505 looked away sadly not knowing what to do or how to make Melanie feel better about living there.

Melanie sighed sadly and walked through the doorway into the manor.

"I wonder if we can lock them out," Melanie said with a devious smirk as 505 shut the door behind them.

In a desperate attempt to get Melanie's mind on something else, 505 gestured for Melanie to get on his back for a ride.

Melanie looked at her gray dress and back at him and asked, "Are you sure? I'm wearing a dress."

505 looked at her in confusion clearly not comprehending why such a thing would be inappropriate.

Melanie sighed and said, "Never mind."

505 got down on the ground on all fours and allowed the 14-year-old girl to climb on his back before galloping down the halls.

Melanie held onto his fur and chuckled and smiled. Despite Black Hat's best efforts, there was still one good thing about this place.

While 505 continued his sprint, Melanie silently looked around the hallways she knew she would have to familiarize herself with in her new home until there was a sudden stop in front of the dining room.

505 stopped in his tracks, stood upright allowing Melanie to gently slide off his back, and quickly walked back into the dining room.

"Hey, 505?" Melanie asked in confusion at the sudden stop as she followed 505 back into the room. "Where are you going?"

505 walked through the dining room into the kitchen and walked back out with a tub on top of a cart for all the dirty dishes on the table.

Melanie looked around at the mess 505 had to clean up and sighed knowing it would take forever for 505 to do this on his own the way he usually did. She slyly looked up and down the hallway and shut the door entering the dining room.

"505, let me help," Melanie said setting her knapsack down in another chair she pushed against the wall. "That'll make this go faster."

505 looked around nervously remembering how Melanie got in trouble earlier that day.

"505, don't worry," Melanie reassured as she slid her sandals off and dropped her black cardigan shrug on the ground on top of her belongings. "I'm going to have fun with this, so that if they ask, I can tell everybody I was messing around. Trust me. I'll be fine. Okay? Now, let's move these chairs."

Melanie grabbed two chairs and began moving them away to the wall.

Not wanting Melanie to get in trouble, 505 dashed in front of her and grabbed the chair.

"505, what has gotten into you?" Melanie asked as she moved on to another pair of chairs while 505 finished stacking the chairs against the wall.

505 anxiously shooed Melanie to the other side of the room, pulled a chair up against the wall, and gestured for her to stay there.

"But, 505…" Melanie protested.

505 gently pushed Melanie into the chair and rushed over to the other side of the table to continue stacking the chairs.

Melanie sighed in annoyance as she sat in her spot and looked at the chairs on the other side of the table. It would take forever at this rate. 505 needed help whether he wanted to admit it or not.

Melanie stood up, summoned her wings, grabbed a chair, flew into the air, and began stacking the chairs on the other side of the table by herself.

Not noticing what Melanie was doing, 505 continued his work stacking the chairs on the other side of the table. Then when he was done stacking his chairs, he turned around to see Melanie sitting on top of the pile of chairs she had stacked.

"Looks like I win," Melanie said amusedly from her perch.

505 gasped in shock and looked around to make sure no one else saw. To his relief, it seemed that no one had.

"See, 505?" Melanie said reassuringly as she dissolved her wings and hopped down from the stack of chairs. "No one saw me doing it. Neither of us got punished. We're okay. Now, let's play another game."

505 scratched his head in confusion and curiosity. Chores were games?

Sensing his curiosity, Melanie unleashed her reaper wings, summoned her scythe, flew on the table, smiled, and said, "I make chores games all the time at home. That helps us get them done faster and makes the work much more fun. I see it as a win-win. We get to have fun together and get your work done."

505's eyes widened in excitement. Turning chores into games so they could have fun together sounded wonderful.

Melanie smiled and said, "Let's play another game. 505, get ready to catch these dishes. I'll swipe them to your tub and you have to catch them."

Excited at the prospect of a new game, 505 smiled, grunted in approval, walked over to Melanie, and held up the tub at the same level as the table so the dishes could be slid in with ease.

Melanie wielded her scythe down in front of her with its blade touching the table as if it were a hockey stick. She swung her arms back, and in one fell swoop, swiped the first dish into 505's tub.

505 caught the plate easily and checked it to see that there were no breaks.

"Are we good?" Melanie asked playfully.

505 responded with a thumbs up and backed up holding the tub over his head.

Melanie swept another dish into the tub without breaking it, then another, and another.

Melanie continued her process swiping dish after dish into 505's tub while he picked up the more delicate items until finally the work was done and they both had smiles on their faces.

505 set the bucket of dirty dishes on top of the trolley and pulled the bucket of soapy water and the sponges out of the bottom of the trolley.

"Oh, no," Melanie said dissolving her wings and scythe, walking over to 505, and grabbing the sponge and bucket of soapy water. "I can do this while you get started on those dishes."

505 gave a worried grunt as he looked around nervously.

"Don't worry, 505," Melanie said. "I know how to turn this into a game, too. Do you have any string?"

505 looked at her confusedly, pulled out a spool of twine from his trolley, and handed it to Melanie.

Melanie pulled out a length of twine, summoned her scythe, and used it to cut the string in half twice. Then, she dipped both sponges into the water, placed them on the table, summoned her wings, flew onto the table, and tied her feet to the sponges with the string.

Suddenly, 505 understood. He smiled and grunted in approval.

"You get it now?" Melanie asked with a smile. "I'm gonna go skating. I've always wanted to do this. I've seen this so many times in old cartoons. We have nothing to worry about. If the trio of jerks comes by, I'll just tell them that I'm skating cuz I'm bored. It won't exactly be a lie."

Melanie used her wings to propel herself and began skating forward. She flapped her wings as rapidly as a hummingbird's. She rapidly accelerated as she sped herself to one end of the table flapping her wings in the opposite direction to stop herself from falling just as she was about to slide off the end.

"Bauw?" 505 asked giving a worried grunt.

"Don't worry, 505," Melanie said with a smile. "I'm fine. Go ahead and get the dishes into the kitchen."

505 smiled back and pushed his trolley into the kitchen.

Melanie smiled ahead and focused on her work. She flapped her wings at a slower speed to accelerate herself more slowly than before.

This was better, Melanie thought. The fast speed was fun, but this was much more calming.

Melanie enjoyed the quiet, the only sound coming from the squeak of her spongy shoes on the wooden table and the rhythmic flapping of her wings. She enjoyed the feeling of the soap and water in between her toes and on the soles of her feet and the strong, lemony smell coming from the soap. She also enjoyed the feeling of the air gently flowing through her dress and against her skin as she picked up speed.

And, beyond all that, Melanie enjoyed helping her new friend with his burdensome chores.

It was almost enough to make Melanie forget where she was.

Unfortunately, when Melanie had turned around to go skating to the other end of the table, she saw Dementia climb on the wall and jump onto the middle of the table right where Melanie had just mopped.

Melanie stopped in her tracks and glared at the fact that she had just cleaned that spot.

"OH, FLUG!" Dementia called out to the hallway. "Melanie's doing something good again!"

"What?!" Melanie asked as incredulously as she could muster. "No, I'm not! I'm just having some fun while waiting on 505 to finish his chores!"

Clearly not believing her, Dementia turned to the doorway and yelled, "Hey, nerd?! Is she lying?!"

"I'm right here!" Flug annoyedly yelled as he walked through the doorway while rubbing his head and speeding through the security camera footage on his watch. "You can stop yelling now! Now, let's see...Here, she and 505 appear to be stacking chairs, but here, they appear to be playing hockey with our dinner plates…This is highly suspect…Here we go…"

Flug slowed down a clip to listen to the audio, and after a second of silence, he said, "Yes, Melanie is lying."

"Ha!" Dementia exclaimed pointing her finger in Melanie's face. "I knew it! You're in so much trouble! What did we say about trying to help 505 with his chores?!"

"Well, she did try to lie about what she was doing," Flug said putting his watch back into standby mode. "That's progress, at least."

"She lied to cover up the fact that she was trying to accomplish something good," Black Hat grumbled suddenly appearing in the doorway behind Flug.

"It was more of a half-truth actually," Melanie chimed in from the table.

"That's remarkable progress all the same," Flug said walking over to Melanie. "You may be closer to being a villain than you think, young lady."

A flutter of panic ran through Melanie's spine and she yelled, "Shut up!"

Black Hat felt a migraine coming on at the presence of the Insolent Spirit inside the teenage girl and snapped, "That's enough out of you! Go to your room now!"

"Whatever," Melanie snapped back before she kicked the sponges off her feet, dissolved her wings, hopped off the end of the table close to the door, scooped up all her things in her arms, and stomped away in annoyance.

Once he knew she was gone, Black Hat turned to Flug, unleashed his tentacles for emphasis, and said, "Dr. Flug! Your bear is being a positive influence! You need to go do something about it or I will! Do you understand me?!"

"Y-yes, sir," Flug whimpered out in a panic dashing into the kitchen where 505 was as fast as his legs would take him.

As soon as Flug disappeared, Black Hat returned to his normal form and retracted his tentacles. That was when Dementia tried to make her move.

"So, we're alone…" Dementia began flirtatiously getting as close to Black Hat as she could before Black Hat teleported away and left her alone to sulk.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, 505 was anxiously loading the dishwasher and trying not to look his Dad in the eyes having heard everything that just happened in the grand dining room.

Flug sighed as he walked over to 505, placed a hand on his shoulder, and said, "505, it's okay. You're not in trouble, but I need to ask you to do something for me. If Melanie asks you if you need help with something, please don't let her. Okay?"

505 turned around and gave Flug a questioning and sad glance.

"I know she's just trying to be nice, 505, but Melanie is here to learn how to be a good villain," Flug explained. "Melanie won't become a good villain if you keep letting her help you."

505 reluctantly nodded while staring at the floor.

"Hey," Flug said holding up 505's sad face in his chin. "You can still play with her."

505 smiled and began perking up again. That was when Flug came up with an idea.

"Hey, 505, I have an idea," Flug said. "Why don't you be Melanie's personal attendant/nurse/best friend while she's here? I can have some robots help with the chores."

505 smiled wider and began excitedly jumping up and down.

"Alright, that's what I like to see," Flug said. "How about this? I'm sure Melanie's in a bad mood right now, so why don't you go cheer her up?"

505 nodded happily and galloped away to join Melanie in her room.

Immediately after 505 left, Black Hat teleported in the kitchen almost surprising Flug enough to knock him off his feet.

"Ah!" Flug said falling back against the sink. "Sir?"

"Doctor," Black Hat said without missing a beat. "How did your discussion with 505 go?"

"I told 505 that he could go be Melanie's personal caretaker while he was here and that the Hat Bots could pick up the slack around here so that Melanie won't have any more chances to help," Flug replied nervously.

Black Hat raised an eyebrow and asked, "What exactly will your bear be doing?"

"Nothing much, sir," Flug replied finally straightening himself up. "He'll mostly make sure she stays out of trouble."

Black Hat stood there pondering for a second while holding his chin before giving a response, "That was actually a good idea, doctor."

Flug's eyes lit up in happiness as he asked, "You really think so, Jefecito?"

"Yes," Black Hat replied. "That girl could use all the observation we can get, especially since she has shorted out the cameras in her room and in the hallway leading up to it."

Flug's brows furrowed angrily as he checked his watch and found the information to indeed be true.

"Oh, that little…" Flug began before being interrupted by Black Hat menacingly leaning his head right into his face.

"But I must warn you, doctor," Black Hat said with his face only inches from Flug's. "Your bear has grown a connection to the girl. We can use that to keep her in line, but you need to make sure that connection doesn't outgrow his loyalty to us. You know how I feel about traitors."

"Of course, sir, I understand completely," Flug said quickly in his anxious, high-pitched tone. "I believe we can micromanage how much time they spend together to prevent such a thing from happening."

"Good," Black Hat said finally standing up straight and turning away from Flug to leave the room. "Get the Hat Bots to clean up the mess. And in the meantime, get to work on that brat's sleeping medication."

"Yes, sir, right away," Flug said with a salute as Black Hat finally teleported away.


	20. Chapter 20

Melanie laid on her bed admiring the rosary Ochocinco slipped to her. It was a simple rosary, a metal crucifix with red beads, but elegant nonetheless. She couldn't believe her driver had given her something so precious to him.

Melanie felt her hope rise. The rosary felt like a sign from heaven letting her know that she was being rooted for and that even if she fell, she would be lifted up again.

The door creaked open just then, and Melanie quickly hid her rosary under her pillow, fearing that it would be taken from her.

To her relief, it was 505 who entered the room.

"Oh, 505!" Melanie said in relief. "What are you doing here? Did you get out of doing your chores so you could hang out with me?"

505 nodded happily.

"Sweet!" Melanie exclaimed. "Do you want to play some of the videogames I have on my console?"

505 nodded vigorously, shut the door behind him just as a group of Hat robots went to finish cleaning up the dining room, and merrily skipped over to the bed to play some videogames with Melanie.

After a few hours of playing videogames, Melanie reluctantly made herself enter the bathroom to get ready for bed while 505 continued playing videogames.

As soon as she stepped out of the bathroom wearing a purple tank top and blue-striped pajama slacks to sleep in, Melanie heard a knock on the door.

"Hey, Melanie," Flug's voice called out from the other side. "Are you in there? It's me."

Melanie rolled her eyes. She dreaded what was coming as she pulled on her blue denim slippers and reluctantly made her way across the room to open the door.

When Melanie opened the door, she saw Flug standing there with a bottle of pills in one hand and a bottle of water in the other.

"Good evening, Melanie," Flug said. "I'm here to announce that it's time for you to go to bed…"

"Thanks," Melanie replied with heavy sarcasm. "I'll try to keep that in mind."

Melanie then attempted to shut the door.

Flug stopped the door from closing with his shoe and added, "And, to give you what your parents and I agreed upon."

Melanie crossed her arms and said, "Which is...?"

"Your new medication to help you sleep," Flug said smugly.

Melanie sighed and said, "Fine, hand it over."

Flug twisted open the lid, picked up a pill, and handed the tablet to Melanie along with the water bottle.

Melanie stood there expecting Flug to leave, but he stood there waiting.

Melanie struggled to keep her composure. She wanted to break down and cry at the stress she was feeling. Melanie refused to cry in front of this crazy scientist, but he wouldn't leave until she actually swallowed the pill.

So, with a heavy heart, Melanie put the pill in her mouth and drank the water to swallow it down.

"Thank you," Flug said cheerfully. "I'll see you in the morning."

With that, Flug stepped back and shut the door.

Melanie walked back over to her bed and sat down. She didn't feel any different yet.

505 sat down next to Melanie and gave her a hug to help her feel better.

Melanie looked up at the bear and hugged him back feeling warm in his loving embrace.

"Hey, 505?" Melanie asked. "Do you want to watch videos on my phone with me?"

505 nodded happily as he scooped Melanie into his arms and settled himself in the middle allowing his back to rest against the bedframe and Melanie to get snug in his lap as she pulled up videos on her phone to watch.

It was only gradually that Melanie began to feel sleepy. It snuck up on her so slowly that she didn't know how drowsy she was until she was struggling to keep her eyes open 20 minutes later.

Without warning, Flug opened the door and asked in surprise, "How are you still awake?!"

"I'm not tired enough to fall asleep yet," Melanie replied. "So, what? This video we're watching is really interesting."

Flug snatched the phone from Melanie's hands to notice that Melanie and 505 were watching an animated music video of what looked like two imps singing a love song.

"That's…surprising…" Flug said as he laid the phone on the bedside table and plugged it into its charger connected to the nearby outlet out of Melanie's immediate reach.

"Hey!" protested Melanie struggling to sit up on top of 505. "I was watching that."

"You can watch it again in the morning," Flug replied annoyedly. "Now, 505, tuck Melanie into bed and let's go."

505 looked at Melanie as gently as a mother looked at her baby. Then, as gently as possible, he picked her up, stood up, and tucked Melanie snugly into bed before turning to follow his Dad.

However, before 505 could walk away, Melanie grabbed his paw and said, "Wait! Dr. Flug, c-can he stay until I fall asleep?"

Flug sighed and said, "I suppose. 505, find me when you're done."

Flug shut the door behind him as 505 sat down on the floor next to the bed, rested his tired head next to Melanie's, and held her hand.

"Awww!" Melanie said drowsily. "Awww! You're like a giant teddy bear. God bless you."

Finally, when Melanie had fallen asleep, 505 got off the bed, rubbed Melanie's head, crept out of the room, and gently shut the door behind him.

To his surprise, Flug was waiting there in the hall.

"Daddy is very proud of you, 505," Flug said. "You're doing an amazing job looking after Melanie."

505 smiled contentedly as he and his Dad started walking down the hall.

"But I need to ask you something," Flug asked immediately getting 505's attention. "Daddy is going to keep needing your help to help Melanie become a villain. She doesn't like me, Black Hat, or Dementia. She's also very unhappy right now. She doesn't want to listen to us or even be here, but she loves you and will listen to you. So, we need you to keep an eye on her to be sure she's doing what she needs to do. If Melanie is not taking her medicine or doing something she's not supposed to, I need you to tell me even if Melanie wants you to keep it a secret. Okay?"

505 stopped and gave Flug a confused glance.

Flug sighed deeply and said, "Buddy, I know she's your friend, but Melanie needs our help. She just doesn't understand it yet. Melanie has a brain that needs medicine to work properly, so she has trouble understanding why she needs to behave and why she needs to listen. I need you to help me take care of her. Okay?"

505 thought for a second before enthusiastically nodding his head.

"Thanks, 505," Flug said affectionately giving 505 a big hug. "I knew I could rely on you."


	21. Chapter 21

p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Melanie woke up to the sound of her phone's alarm playing the song "This is Halloween" at 6am to remind her to take her style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanShe reflexively did so before she even remembered where she was, and she didn't get to go back to sleep./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"As soon as Melanie laid her head back on the pillow, Dementia burst through the door as a one-woman band and began playing as loud and obnoxiously as she possibly could causing Melanie to bolt upwards in shock and style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanShe was equipped with an accordion, a drum, a trumpet, cymbals, and more instruments than Melanie could count./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Good morning, traidora!" Dementia yelled out over the instruments, flicking on the switch as Melanie gave her a mean style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""What the frick is wrong with you?!" Melanie yelled over the music grating her ears. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dementia cackled evilly, tossed her one-woman band set into the hall, and said, "It's your first day of learning how to become un vilano (a villain)!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""It's 6 in the freakin' morning!" Melanie whined as she curled back under the style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"Get out of my room!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Nah ah ah," Dementia teased as she yanked the covers away from style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"Not until you march into the bathroom and start getting style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanFlug said so!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""You do realize that I can summon portals to hell, right?" Melanie retorted annoyedly as Dementia climbed on the bed and started pushing her towards the edge./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dementia scoffed, pushed Melanie over onto the floor, and said, "Meh, I've been there once or style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanMi bon bon sent me there."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Why doesn't that surprise me?" Melanie retorted as she stood up and picked her phone off her bedside table./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""No dawdling, Melanie!" Dementia sneered as she placed her hands on Melanie's shoulders and pushed her to the style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"Breakfast is in two hours!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Melanie summoned her wings pushing Dementia away from her back and causing her to fall backwards onto the bed./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Melanie angrily turned around, dissolved her wings, and said, "Stop touching me or I'll summon a portal to heaven."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dementia gasped fearfully, shoved Melanie into the bathroom, and hissed at her before climbing onto the walls to the ceiling to climb her way through the open doorway out of the room./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Just as Dementia was crossing the threshold, Flug peeked into the room, watching confused at the sight of Dementia fleeing the room./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Uh, is everything okay in here?" Flug asked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Melanie poked her head groggily out of the bathroom and asked, "Why did you send the lizard lady in here at 6 AM when breakfast isn't for another 2 hours?!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""All good villains wake up early to get an early start on their days," Flug replied./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Melanie scoffed and said, "And what about heroes?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Ha!" Flug said style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"Many heroes, while not all, tend to give themselves the luxury of sleeping in and waking up late."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Why do I get the feeling you just made that up?" Melanie asked suspiciously./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Flug rolled his eyes and said, "Breakfast is in two hours. Get yourself ready."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Melanie rolled her eyes as she groggily shut the bathroom door and began getting ready for the day./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"After about two hours of personal hygiene, praying, and Bible reading, Melanie emerged from the bathroom with her hair pulled back in a green scrunchie and wearing a white t-shirt with red hearts, black jeans, black boots, gold earrings, and her 505 jacket./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"She walked over to her knapsack to collect all her things and prepare her messenger bag for school./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"No sooner was Melanie done than she heard the door burst open and a familiar grating voice./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX" style="mso-ansi-language: ES-MX;""Es hora del desayuno, traidora! /spanspan style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"(It's time for breakfast, traitor!)" Dementia said from the hallway./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Sweet," Melanie said style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"What's on the menu?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I don't know," Dementia style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"The bear usually takes care of that."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Ooooh," Melanie said instantly perking style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"505 made breakfast?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""That bear makes every meal," Dementia replied style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"Now, hurry up!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""As you wish," Melanie replied as she picked up her bags, summoned her scythe, sat down on top of it, and took off riding it down the style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Hey!" Dementia yelled taking off after style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"I'm supposed to be escorting you!"/span/p 


	22. Chapter 22

Melanie arrived in the dining room to see 505 putting the food on the table.

"Good morning, 505!" Melanie said as she flew on her scythe.

505's blue face lit up in a smile as he laid the food down, opened his arms, and allowed Melanie to embrace him in a hug.

"Bleh!" Dementia said in disgust, glaring at Melanie enviously over her speed as she sat herself down in a chair on the other side of the table.

Just as Melanie and 505 ended their hug, Flug walked into the room and said, "Good morning, Melanie! Are you ready for your first classes of your re-education program?"

Melanie slid into her chair and said, "No, but I am ready to eat."

"Well, I'm sure I didn't feel ready either when I started working here," Flug said with a chuckle. "But I'm sure with our help you'll feel ready in no time."

Melanie scoffed and said, "I seriously doubt that."

"HA!" Dementia yelled as she filled up her plate with food. "I was born ready to serve my beloved Black Hat."

Melanie scoffed as she also filled up her plate and said, "What? Did you graduate from the BS Institute like Dr. Flug did?"

"That's the BH Institute, Melanie," Flug said annoyedly filling up his plate as 505 sat down in between him and Melanie.

"Same difference," Melanie retorted before digging into her waffles.

Dementia growled in her seat as Melanie ate her food with a snarky smile.

"Dementia," Flug reprimanded. "Calm down."

"But she insulted mi bon bon (my sweetheart)," Dementia snarled.

"Well, at least, that's something bad," said Flug.

"If you want to get technical, that's actually something good," Melanie said proudly pulling out her phone as 505 trembled nervously beside her. "Like John the Baptist, I'm calling out evil for what it is."

Dementia stared at Flug pleadingly and said, "Please let me fight her! Pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssseeeeeeeee!"

Flug glared back in annoyance and replied, "Sorry, but no. And if you keep bothering me about it, I'm sending the Hat Bots after you."

Dementia sulked and reluctantly went back to eating her foot while muttering curses under her breath.

"So, Melanie, are you ready to hear about the day's agenda?" Flug asked only to receive no response. "Melanie?"

Flug looked back at Melanie who wasn't paying any attention. She and 505 were listening to some ancient music from Hildegard von Bingen with their eyes shut, and 505 was absolutely spellbound.

"Don't you just feel inspired?" Melanie said to 505.

505 nodded with a smile on his face as his flower grew another centimeter.

Dementia snickered in the background while Flug scowled in annoyance.

"It looks like she doesn't like listening to you either, nerd," Dementia teased.

Flug got up from his chair, tapped 505 gently on the shoulder, and said, "505, could you and Melanie take out your headphones for a moment? I need to give Melanie some instructions. 505?"

505 was so into the music that he didn't notice his father's efforts to get his attention.

Dementia snickered even harder and said, "Looks like your bear isn't listening to you either! Hahahahaha!"

Flug snatched Melanie's phone away along with the headphones and said, "That's enough. You can have this back at the end of the day, Melanie."

"Hey!" Melanie protested while 505 whimpered sadly. "What did you do that for?"

"You weren't listening to me and were influencing 505 to do the same thing," Flug replied. "That is unacceptable."

"What's the problem?" Melanie protested. "We were just listening to something on my phone and didn't hear you."

"I could see that," Flug retorted. "What were you listening to anyway?"

Melanie paused for a second before she replied, "A Let's Play."

"Really?" Flug replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah," Melanie said, even though she realized how terrible her lie was. "I can pull it up on my phone if you want."

Flug pulled out his wrist computer, pressed a button to summon his projected screen, pressed a few more buttons, and said, "No need. I can see what you were listening to without unlocking your phone and…according to this, you were listening to Hildegard Von Bingen."

"Yeah, so what?" Melanie retorted. "Hildegard Von Bingen was a very inspirational woman. She was faithful. She was a revolutionary composer. She was a botanist and adviser to kings…"

"And she was a hero!" Flug replied. "You and 505 don't need that good influence in your lives right now."

Melanie rolled her eyes and said, "Come on. We were just listening to music."

"Inspirational music," Flug retorted. "Music that you don't need to be listening to while you're being re-educated. Music that I'm sure Black Hat doesn't want you to be listening to either."

"Fine," Melanie replied. "I won't share my music anymore. Now, may I have my phone back please? I need to talk to my parents."

"No, don't give it back!" Dementia yelled from across the table. "Give it to me!"

"No way," Flug said turning his head over to talk to Dementia. "You always break your phones!"

"So?!" Dementia retorted. "She doesn't deserve to have a phone anyway!"

Just then, Flug felt the phone leaving his hand. Melanie had taken the opportunity to snatch the phone out of Flug's hands and stuff it into her purse headphones and all.

"ARGH!" Flug yelled standing up and storming out of the room. "Lessons start in an hour!"

505 sat down in his chair and next to Melanie and began whimpering anxiously. He never liked it when his Dad was upset.

Melanie gave him a side hug and said, "It's okay, 505. It's not your fault. It's mine. Flug isn't mad at you. He's mad at me. I am so sorry."

"Well, at least you got the nerd to leave," Dementia added from down the table. "Stupid Flug, not giving me another phone…"

Melanie didn't respond to Dementia's comment. She sat silently comforting 505 while they both ate their breakfasts.


	23. Chapter 23

Melanie continued stroking 505's paw while they finished their breakfasts.

Melanie felt guilty. She had almost gotten 505 in trouble. He was the one good thing about this place. He was her only friend there. She didn't mean to hurt him.

Melanie lost count of how many prayers of forgiveness she had offered up, but she had yet to say anything out loud. That needed to change.

When 505 had calmed down enough, Melanie whispered, "505, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get you in trouble. I was stupid. From now on, I'll try to..."

505 gave her a hug. He didn't mean to upset Melanie either. He couldn't bear having her be sad, too.

Melanie hugged him back, happy to know that all was forgiven.

"Your friendship makes me gag," Dementia chimed in from down the table. "Bleh!"

Just then, the door to the dining room opened. It was Flug looking much more composed than before.

Melanie looked at Flug, squeezing 505's paw nervously.

"What's up, dork?" Dementia asked. "Are ya gonna say something?"

"Dementia, I think Black Hat had something for you to do today," Flug said.

"Ahahaha!" Dementia squealed as she leaped over the table and dashed out the door behind Flug. "I'm coming, bon bon!"

As soon as Dementia was gone, Flug turned to Melanie who was fidgeting nervously next to 505 and said, "Okay, Melanie. I think it's time for us to get started."

Melanie stood up in her chair and grabbed her bags.

"Wonderful…" she said, her voice sounding monotone.

505 stepped up behind Melanie to offer his support.

"So, where's the classroom?" Melanie asked.

"Follow me," Flug said, turning on his heels and walking ahead.

With a reluctant sigh, Melanie followed the doctor while 505 followed her. Flug led Melanie and 505 into an elevator. As soon as Flug pressed some buttons, the elevator door closed and they were on their way.

The trio remained silent. Melanie looked at 505 nervously for support. 505 looked back at Melanie with a smile trying to quietly reassure her as much as he possibly could. Flug glanced back and noted this behavior mentally without letting either of them know that he noticed the interaction.

In less than a minute, the elevator stopped and opened its doors.

"Here, we are," Flug said walking out of the elevator with Melanie and 505 following behind him. "We had to…uh…modify a few things since we normally don't teach students here, but it should be fine since we have cleared a room for a classroom."

Melanie and 505 quietly followed Flug down the hall until he stopped in front of a room and opened the door.

Inside was a classroom with black walls and floors, on either side of the room were bookshelves filled with books which let Melanie know she would have to do a lot of reading. A singular desk was in the middle of the room. At the front of the room was a desk and chair for Flug with a white screen behind him to reflect the images of the overhead projector hanging from the ceiling.

All things considered, Melanie thought it looked very close to a normal classroom, minus the one desk, the obvious lack of windows, and the Black Hat propaganda posters decorated with love notes and hearts from Dementia that Melanie just now noticed were covering the walls…

On second thought, Melanie realized that the only non-menacing thing about the room was the bathroom in the back.

"How welcoming," Melanie muttered sarcastically as she and 505 entered the room.

"Well, regular schools aren't very welcoming either," Flug replied as he sat down at his desk. "Now, take your seat if you please."

"My other school wasn't like this," Melanie retorted as she reluctantly sat down in her desk and pulled a notebook and pen out of her satchel while 505 sat down next to her.

"505, why don't you go upstairs and take care of some of your chores?" 505 asked. "I can handle Melanie from here."

505 looked at Flug sadly. Then he looked at Melanie sadly and gave her a hug.

"I'll be alright, 505," Melanie whispered. "Just keep me in your prayers and keep that smile on your face. Okay?"

505 let Melanie go, gave her a final sad smile, and exited the room.

Flug shut the door behind him, walked back to the front of the room, and said, "So, Melanie de la Muerte, what do you know about evil?"

A PowerPoint presentation went up with Grim scratching his head with that very question above his head.

"Uh…" Melanie said trying to search for a clever response. "It hurts people?"

"Uh, not all the time?" Flug replied in a mocking tone. "Okay, I will admit that you have a point. Evil involves hurting other people much of the time, but evil is not always necessarily bad."

"Yeah, it is," Melanie retorted. "That's kinda its definition."

"How so?"

"Well, for instance, if I didn't stop those thugs from robbing that convenience store, they would have hurt that old man. That's evil."

"Are you sure? I spoke to Wesley and he was just trying to get Mr. Jenkins to give him his protection money since he worked on his turf."

"That wasn't their turf! That just makes it worse."

"Which brings us to the first kind of evil," Flug said merrily changing the slides of the slideshow. "Feudalism!"

"You're not even listening," Melanie grumbled under her breath.

"Speaking of listening, I got something for ya," Flug said placing a voice recording device on Melanie's desk. "Your parents told me you used one for your school accommodations, so I made you an updated version. All the buttons are clearly labeled, so it should be quite simple to use. What do you think?"

"Wow," Melanie said in genuine surprise. "This program actually got something right."

"Of course," Flug said. "We tailor our programs to accommodate the special needs of all young villains."

"I'm not a villain," Melanie retorted.

"Not now, you're not," Flug replied. "But soon, you'll have to be since it doesn't look like your family is giving you much of a choice."

Melanie couldn't think of a clever response, so she looked away while Flug turned the voice recorder on.

"Now, speaking of feudalism…" Flug began.

Flug proceeded to lecture while Melanie struggled to pay attention and stay awake.


	24. Chapter 24

Except for a few bathroom breaks, the last few hours were filled with the monotony of Flug lecturing about evil.

Melanie easily tuned out Flug and quickly found a system to look like she was listening while communing with her Creator.

Melanie copied the PowerPoint presentation in her notes while writing down her prayers and her inner dialogue with God in the margins. She asked him many questions and received answers and reassurances that calmed her nerves without making them disappear. The plan they came up with together was to comply until she had her chance to leave, like Lunet said.

Melanie sarcastically thanked God, hoping for a proclamation of holy war or something like that. He replied that in an emergency she could flee to heaven, but if she did that, she would not be able to ever return to earth since Black Hat would be waiting for her once she arrived. Melanie agreed that made sense and that the two of them and her sisters would bide their time until they could come up with a better plan…

"MELANIE!"

Melanie looked up from her notes to see Flug standing over her with crossed arms and a tapping foot.

"What?" Melanie replied.

"I have asked you a dozen questions and you haven't answered a single one," Flug said in frustration. "Are you even listening to me?"

"Yes, and it's boring," Melanie retorted annoyedly. "But I'm writing."

Flug's eyebrows furrowed in frustration and he replied, "Boring? You can't be serious. Don't you like history?"

"I love history," Melanie replied. "I learned about it in school and study it on my own all the time. Feudalism is interesting, but the way you teach it is boring."

Dementia peeked in from the door and laughed, "Haha! Nerd!"

"Dementia, get out!" Flug snapped.

Dementia shut the door, snickering under her breath as she ran down the hall.

"Okay," Flug said with an annoyed sigh. "Would you like to break for lunch? It's almost noon."

"Yes, please," Melanie sassed, quickly turning off her voice recording device, and stuffing everything on her desk into her messenger bag. "I seriously need one."

"Okay, let's break for lunch," Flug replied, ignoring the insult he just heard and opening the door to the hallway.

Melanie smiled wide as she put on her messenger bag and her purse, summoned her scythe, and rode into the hallway before Flug even had the chance to breathe. She rode through the halls quickly, excited to see 505 in the dining room.

Without a word, Flug pressed a button on his watch and summoned a wall in the hallway ahead of Melanie.

Having only a moment to react, Melanie dissolved her scythe and summoned her wings to slow herself down and avoid the obstacle in front of her.

Thankfully, Melanie was fast enough and stopped herself just before she hit the wall.

Flapping in mid-air, Melanie sighed in relief before she turned to Flug and asked, "What was that for? I almost flew into that wall!"

"You left before I could give you your homework," Flug replied, holding a sheet of paper in his hand.

"And you couldn't just yell at me to come back down the hall because…?" Melanie retorted, crossing her arms.

"You might have escaped," Flug replied, crossing his own arms.

"Fair enough," Melanie sighed. "So, what's my homework?"

Flug handed her a sheet of paper and said, "It's only your first day. So, all you have to do is answer some questions about what you learned today, or at least, what you were supposed to be learning today?"

"Okay," Melanie replied as she took the sheet of paper, pulled out a folder from her satchel, placed the paper inside, and slid it back in her bag.

Melanie turned back towards the wall and began trying to phase her hand through it. The furthest she could get on her first try was her fingers.

"Now, let's…" Flug replied before noticing his wrist. "Wait. I forgot my watch. I must go back for it. You need to wait right here. Can you manage that?"

"That should be within the realm of possibility," Melanie replied, having managed to phase her hand through the wall in front of her on her second try.

Flug rolled his eyes and walked back down the hall and into the classroom.

Meanwhile, Melanie pondered the wall in front of her, continuing to see how far she could phase her arm through the wall in front of her. She could never phase as well as Lunet or even Dita could. She had never successfully phased through a wall before. It was aggravating.

That time she phased through her parents' arms was as big a surprise to her as to them. That was the most Melanie had ever phased at one time. There had to be a way to do it again.

That was when Melanie had an idea. She was excited that morning. Maybe she just had to get excited again.

Melanie summoned her scythe, hung her bags on it, and shut her eyes.

She thought of things she would do that day. Video games. Playing with 505. Getting to be 505's friend.

Melanie thought of things from her past, too. All the time she spent training, fighting, and laughing with her nun-ja sisters. All the heroic things they accomplished. All the bad guys they had defeated together.

"Alright!" Melanie exclaimed. "I can do this!"

Melanie summoned her scythe, hung her knapsack and school bag on it, and focused her mind. Then she backed up the scythe as far down the hallway as she could without passing Flug's classroom and prepared her scythe to launch.

After a deep breath, Melanie stood up on her scythe and launched it forward. The hallway passed by in a blur as she accelerated quickly towards the wall in front of her.

Melanie smiled widely in excitement and determination. This was it! This would be the day! Melanie would finally phase her scythe and her whole body through a solid object!

"MELANIE!" Flug yelled from down the hall.

Melanie immediately lost her concentration just as she was reaching the wall at top speed. In an instant, in her haste to slow herself down, she dissolved the scythe under her and tried to move out of the way. That resulted in her soul astral projecting from her body while her body limply fell to the floor along with her bags.

Flug ran down the hall and stood in shock at seeing the girl's soul detached from her body.

"Could you please not scare me like that?!" Melanie exclaimed.

Flug paused for a moment in confusion and asked, "What the…? Are you dead?"

"No, I just astral-projected," Melanie explained.

"Interesting ability," Flug noted. "Anyways, could you get back into your body? It's almost time for lunch."

"Sure," Melanie replied with a sigh.

Melanie quickly repossessed her body while Flug took his remote out of his pocket and lowered the wall.

"Might I ask why you were trying to fly into the wall?" Flug asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Your lecture was really that boring," Melanie replied sarcastically with the straightest face she could muster.

Flug rolled his eyes and asked, "What is the real reason?"

"If you must know, I was trying to phase through it," Melanie replied. "That's something my mother, Lunet, and Dita can do…"

"But not you, huh?"

"You don't have to rub it in."

"Well, if you would like help developing your powers, we'd be glad to help you. After all, a proper villainess needs to be able to use all her superpowers."

Melanie frowned and said, "First, I'm not a villain. Second, you want to teach me how to use my powers?"

"Of course," Flug said. "Villain or not. That's something you need to learn how to do. Is it not?"

"And have to endure another one of your lectures?" Melanie asked. "No, thanks. I can manage on my own."

Flug sighed and rolled his eyes before he came up with an idea and said, "Go on up to lunch. I'll see you later."

Flug then turned and walked back down the hall.

Melanie blinked confusedly and replied, "You're not going to eat?"

"505 sends my lunch to my desk," Flug replied without stopping his pace.

"No, I mean, you're not going to escort me?" Melanie asked, picking her bags up off the floor.

Flug stopped in his tracks, looked over his shoulder, and retorted, "Do you want me to escort you? There are so many things we could talk about like…"

"Good point," Melanie interrupted before she summoned her scythe and flew off to the elevator.

Flug hmphed contentedly and resumed his walk and his new idea.


End file.
